Revenge
by Darthrath
Summary: This is a story of all the good stuff. Life, death, action, adventure, joy, sadness, and of course, vengeance. I am not giving anything up. You need to read for yourselves. 'M' for all the other fun stuff, like gore, language, and sexual themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The heroes of Olympus. Our fearless leader, Rick Riordan, does. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

… _ **... The only thing I have to say is that I hope you all eventually forgive me. I promise that this is for the good of the story. I constantly looked it over and I just... It was like a whore, to put it bluntly. There were a select few of you saying to do this or to do that, and I was just too nice to not give you what you wanted. Don't get me wrong. A good half of those ideas really helped and worked beautifully for the story. The rest, not so much I'm tired of that. I'm done being nice. I never got to write what I wanted. Never wrote this the way I felt it should have been. The romance, for example. It was my own idea, but I wasn't concentrating and making it so Theseus slowly and steadily developed love for Reyna, Artemis, and Lupa. I pretty much just had them open their legs to him and say 'Take me'. That's going to change. Everything is going to change. You know I love your positive reviews and helpful advice to make the story great, but I was so caught up in satisfying you all, that I only came up with my own ideas half of the time. So, here it is. My story. My 'Revenge'. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

The Greek gods. Legends that are said to have carved history and made it into the ancient cultures that we read about today. Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, and hundreds more deities in the Greek world. Not to mention the monsters and demigods. All believed to be myths. A story. I am here to tell you, that it is no story. The gods are real. Have been since the titans gave birth to them. Sadly, so are the monsters that they constantly fight, which are just as immortal as they are. This means that they cannot be truly killed. Unless, perhaps, someone succeeded in making them fade, which is not impossible to do. Quite simple, in fact. There are a few ways, even. However, let's not get into that right now. We are focusing on the gods. Let us take a small history lesson. Chaos made Gaea, the earth, and Uranus, the sky. They gave birth to different types of beings, all of which Uranus killed simply because the douche bag didn't like them. Yes. He killed his own kids. Not the worst that has happened in history, surprisingly. Anyway, Gaea eventually gave birth to the titans, Kronos, Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Mnemosyne, Krios, Iapetus, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, and Themis. The leader and youngest of these titans, Kronos, eventually managed to kill his father with a scythe that his mother crafted for him. The weapon in question was made mortal steel and celestial bronze. That is what it takes to kill an immortal. A weapon that is a combination of those two metals. Remember that. However, there are times when even this process can fail. Especially when the victim is exceptionally powerful. To truly make a deity fade, the weapon needs to be made of a mixture of mortal steel, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and stygian iron. You can even add silver for extra insurance. Now, with his scythe, Kronos cut up good old Uranus into a dozen little pieces, including his 'bits'. After that process was done, the titans gained all dominion over the entire earth. He married his sister, Rhea- I know, weird- and they ruled together as king and queen soon after. The time of their reign was known as 'The Golden Age'. This was because all was peaceful and right with the world, at the time. Aphrodite's origins took place in this time period as well. She emerged from the ocean as the goddess of love, desire, and beauty. She was born from Uranus' genitals being thrown into the ocean by Kronos. Yes, yes. Basically, it means she used to be a dick and testicles. I know. Get your laughs and snickers out quickly, children. We need to go on... Finished?... Good. Unfortunately, this peaceful time did not last. Kronos learned his children, the gods, would rise up and kill him as he had killed his father. With this news, he changed. He became evil, to put it simply. So, he ate his eldest children, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter. However, Rhea managed to hide his youngest son away. His name was, Zeus. When he was old and strong enough, he tricked his father into drinking a mixture of wine and mustard, making Kronos throw-up his siblings. Shortly after this, the gods took their vengeance by cutting their father apart with his own scythe and casting the pieces into Tartarus. The rest is history. The gods ruled with the Olympians being the hierarchy. They gave birth to demigods, which they personally used as meat shields most of the time, thanks to rules and laws that were made, which prevented the involvement of any god or goddess.

There were also two laws made shortly after the second world war that were very significant and would impact the future. The Olympians decreed that no one could interact with their demigod children and The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, swore to never sire anymore children. It went that way for a few decades. Until Zeus found out about Hades' two children, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo and his Roman form's daughter, Hazel Levesque. The god of thunder became angry and jealous, but did not attack the children because one was already dead and the fact Nico and Bianca could not be touched because they were born before the second world war ended. Instead, he sired a son as Jupiter, his Roman form. This man's name was, Alexander Reid. Poseidon, not being as dense as most believe, discovered this about Hades as well. He too went and sired a child in spite of his brothers. A daughter. Her name was, Andromeda Summers. Little did the two gods know that their children's fates would intertwine with one another. Alexander grew up in Camp Jupiter after coming of age and the same can be said of Andromeda, but it was Camp Half-blood for her. When he entered his early twenties, Alexander went down the road that lead him to become a mercenary. He was mostly paid by the united states government to do whatever the main man would ask. Kill this drug lord. Eliminate that radical, who is becoming a threat by rising to power. Kidnap this war lord so we can tortu- I mean, question him. The list goes on and on. Andromeda took it upon herself to explore the world. Using her own boat, she traveled from country to country, finding many and exciting things. It was fate that the two of them ended up in the same place. Alexander was sent to kill a group of terrorists in Germany. It was one of the countries Andromeda had not visited yet. They met in a local pub where Alex was having a celebratory drink. Things really kicked off for the couple after that. They fell in love when they met again back in the states, and learned they were both demigods. They didn't care that they were supposed to hate each other or that they came from different worlds. The gods were angry, at first, but eventually left them alone and agreed not to take any actions against them. What hey _did_ do, was warn them about letting the Greek and Roman camps know about each other and what chaos would ensue if that happened. The two understood and vowed not to let it happen. After that was taken care of, they proceeded in their relationship. They eventually settled down together, married, and finally had a son on December 15, 1992. They named him, Theseus Decimus Reid.

 _ **Line Break June 2005**_

He knew what fear was. Knew the familiar shaking of his body that it would give, resulting in choosing between the natural instincts known as, fight or flight. On a regular basis, he would have fought, but things were different today. He knew he would have never been able to beat... _that._ That monster. His mother and father weren't even able to. _Mom, Dad,_ he thought. Tears pooled in his eyes at the thought of them. He began sobbing and crying as he ran as though Hades himself was chasing him. There was only one destination he had in mind. Camp Half-blood. His mother had told him stories. How it was a demigod camp for people like her and his father. For people like him. There was also Camp Jupiter, but that was all the way in San Fransisco. He was not about to run there from Eastern Delaware. So, he decided to just go in the direction of the closest one, which was still going to take at least a few days. Camp Jupiter would take a few weeks. Making it there gave him hope, but it might as well have been a small flame of it because of how distraught he was. _Let me take control,_ a voice asked in the back of his mind as he ran through the bushes faster than any other twelve year old could ever hope to. Then again, he had an advantage. An advantage that gave him an entire second personality, at times. He stopped as he took a moment to breath. Tears were running freely down his face as he dropped to his knees and cried. His sobs were not the only thing coming from him. A few, animalistic, whimpers escaped him here and there as he wordlessly gave his other side control.

"Thank you." he said aloud.

 _You're welcome. When you are able, feel free to take control back,_ the voice responded. The change started with his eyes. They went from their mixture of sea green and electric blue, to a pulsing and powerful gold. His, black as night, hair grew to his shoulders as the same color fur grew all over his body. His ears stretched to the top of his head as three inch claws sprung from each of his fingers. He grew from his regular height of 4'9'' to 5'1''. Two fangs were where his canines used to be as the transformation stopped. This all happened in a matter of three seconds and was not painful in the slightest for him. He had been a werewolf all his life, after all. A long and sorrowful howl escaped his throat. They were the wolf's parents too, and he cared for them just as much. The wolf took the sorrow, however, and turned it into rage. A rage that put a fire in him and fueled him to go on and run faster. He could sense and feel everything around him now, even though he was watching within his own body. He could take the reins any time he wanted to, but that would not be for a while now. Not after what he witnessed. What he heard, and even smelled. It wasn't long until he was running through a heavily wooded area, having to pass through a field every once in a while. The sounds of wildlife around him came to life as he stopped crying and ran even faster, if it were possible. The pack on his back was practically weightless and did not deter him in the slightest, despite the fact it was almost half his size and was full of food, supplies, and a map. His only clothes were his dark blue t-shirt, gray cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots his father gave him. There was also his father's leather jacket in his back-pack as well. He didn't know why he had grabbed it in the process of leaving the beach house, but he did. As for weaponry, his father's bastard sword, Mjolnir, was tightly strapped to his left hip. He was holding it the whole time he had been running so it wouldn't drag on the ground in it's sheath. It helped a little bit now that he was taller. The sword in question was four feet long from blade to the end of the handle. The hilt was silver and cruciform in style. The blade itself was made of imperial gold, a metal used by Roman demigods. There were also the vambraces that rested snugly around his lower forearms and wrists. They were a gift from his mother on his twelfth birthday and he still didn't know what they did. _They have a surprise that I will let you figure out, sweety,_ she had told him with her angelic smile and a voice that sounded as wonderful and comforting as the most beautiful music. He stopped himself there. He had to stop thinking about his parents. It would only make him cry more. Back on track. The vambraces intrigued him. They looked to be made of regular steel, but they changed size to accommodate him. Even now, they felt the same on his arms in wolf form. His clothes were slightly stretched, but not these. Then, there was the sword symbol in the middle of the one on his right arm.

All thought was interrupted when he stopped. He smelled the air, receiving the expected smell of flowers, grass, and trees. But something was not right. There was another smell. A bad one that he couldn't explain. It just reeked. He had ran right past Dover an hour ago, so he knew there weren't any people around here. Besides, humans didn't smell that bad. Did they? He felt his wolf side take a long sniff of the air. _We're being...hunted,_ it growled once it was done. He took control without a word and turned human before looking around. That's when he heard it. The loud rustling and the sound of hostile growling. It was a minute before whatever it was emerged from a patch of bushes a few yards in front of him. His eyes widened at the creature. It was huge, green scaled, and had red eyes that were glaring right at him. He drew Mjolnir with slight difficulty and got into a stance that his parents taught him. From the looks of the monster, it was a drakon. _Thank the gods it's not a really big one. Looks a little older than a baby,_ he thought. He couldn't tell the full size of it. Just the fact it was at least ten feet in height from belly to the top of it's horned head. It pulled back it's head and roared at him before charging. He jumped to the right to dodge the rows upon rows of teeth and large claws. He hit the dirt and grassy floor before rolling just in time. It's huge tail hit the spot he had been in only a second later. The impact gathered up dirt and destroyed anything in the spot. He tried to lunge and slice Mjolnir down on it, but the drakon hit him with it's claws. The strike sent him flying into a tree. Air was immediately forced from his lungs as he fell to the ground. He slowly got up and gained his breathe as the drakon attacked again. He ducked and rolled again, managing to dodge. This caused the monster to go head on into the tree, it's horns getting caught. It struggled as a triumphant smile spread across his lips. He held up his hands to attack with Mjolnir, only to realize it was no longer in his grasp. He looked around, to find it on the ground, three feet under the drakon's head. He began to panic. _What do I do?!,_ he kept screaming in his head. _I need a weapon!_ The moment that thought went through his mind, it was as if something...clicked. A white glow suddenly surrounded the vambrace on his right arm. He looked down at it in confusion until he felt something in his hand. It felt like a handle of some sort. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly as he could feel himself holding something that had a considerable amount of weight to it. The light stretched in his hand, forming the shape of a sword before one actually took it's place. The light was gone as he looked at it, his eyes widening.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

His grasp was around a brown leather, two handed, grip. He trailed his eyes up. The hilt looked to be made of mortal bronze and was also cruciform. The blade itself was a few inches more than four feet long, at most, making the entire weapon as tall as he was if he stood it up next to him. The butt of the grip was also bronze and round. Perfect for blunt force trauma. He focused back on the drakon when he heard the tree snapping in two. The op half fell to the ground with a 'crash' as the angry monster turned to him again. It still glared as it growled. He wasn't afraid. He growled right back as he held onto his new sword with determination. He would kill this monster. Newfound energy and adrenaline ran through him as it barreled at him again. He didn't move. He waited for it to get close enough before sending a flurry of slashes right at it. The claymore wasn't even that heavy to him, thanks to his superior strength. He was satisfied with the roar of pain the monster gave out when his blade caught one of it's clawed arms. Black blood coated his sword as the arm fell off and the monster slowly began to dissolve into gold dust. It tried to attack again by chomping on him, but he sidestepped and stabbed it in the throat. It roared again as it exploded, gold dust taking it's place. He watched in fascination as the dust fell to the ground like snow. Then, his wolf side spoke. _Good news, we killed our first monster. Bad news, we're wounded,_ it groaned out. He suddenly felt the pain in his chest as the adrenaline faded away. He looked down to see blood on his shirt, along with three claw marks. He dropped his new sword and slowly lifted his shirt up. This action made his chest sting slightly, causing him to grimace.

"Dammit." were the words that emerged from his lips at the sight of it.

Three long gashes went from his left pectoral to the top right of his abdomen. They weren't deep, but blood was slowly trickling from them nonetheless. He unslung his backpack from his shoulders quickly and opened it. He fumbled for the canteen and twisted the cap off before splashing his wound with water. He sighed as it slowly did it's magic, cleaning off the blood and making the wound pucker shut. After waiting a minute, he looked down at it's work to see nothing left of the wound but three scars.

"Great." he said with a shake of his head.

 _Why are you complaining?,_ his wolf side responded. _Girls like scars._ He kept shaking his head, deciding not to respond to that. Instead, he put his canteen away, slung his back-pack over his shoulders, and retrieved his swords. He didn't know what to do with the claymore as he put Mjolnir back into it's black, metal, sheath. He looked at it once he had wiped off the black blood of the drakon on the grass. He ended up looking at it for a good few seconds.

"Um...return?" he said.

Nothing.

"Come back." he ordered.

Still nothing.

"Withdraw." he commanded strongly.

Suddenly, the sword was absorbed by the strange light again. It shrank, the source being the engraving on his vambrace, until the light faded out and it was gone. He looked down at his right vambrace in amazement. How did his mom get it to do that. He smiled before remembering why he was here he slightly frowned as he kept on his way, staying in human form this time. He made sure to avoid the many fields and open areas as he steadily made his way towards Pennsylvania. He couldn't risk being caught by someone. By the time the sun was setting and night was turning to day, he was breathing heavy as he stopped in the middle of Blackbird State Forest. He had chosen a small spot that was open and built a fire. Not that he really needed it. He was a werewolf. The cold or dark barely affected him. It _was_ warm, though, as the summer night closed in and gave the world a chill. The half moon was high in the sky and illuminated the world below. He started playing around with the enchantment on his vambrace. Pretty soon, he was summoning the sword in and out of his hand within the blink of an eye. It became less flashy the more he did it, until there was no flash at all. It just appeared and disappeared. He also ended up practicing with the sword into the late hours of the night. It was when he laid down, using his back-pack as a pillow, that the memories of that day hit him again. The image of what happened to his parents flashed through his mind as silent tears ran down his face. They were gone. Gone forever. He'd never see them again. He cried himself to sleep that night.

 _ **Line Break**_

He woke up after the sun rose. He had grabbed a few MRE's that his dad had in the cabinet as preparation for anything. Today's lovely gourmet breakfast was, lasagna. He shrugged. Food was food. He didn't care. Besides, if he didn't want to eat it, he wouldn't have to. Through the years, he has discovered that he can go a considerably long amount of time without food. Once his belly was satisfied, he moved on. After throwing some dirt over the old and burnt out fire. He laughed as he thought of the bear in that commercial.

"Only you can prevent wild fires." he said before laughing as he ran.

 _Sometimes I can't believe we share a body,_ his wolf side said. _Oh, admit it. You love me,_ was his response. The wolf offered no comment after that as he approached Middletown. It was after he was ten miles away from him, that he ran into his second monster. This one came out of nowhere. He found himself being hit by a black blur before flying straight into another tree. He drew Mjolnir, ignoring the massive pain in his side, and just barely managed to block a leathery hand with claws. The monster backed up, giving him a clear view of it. He narrowed his eyes at the bat looking, red eyed...female? He wasn't sure. What he was sure of, was the fact that it was a fury. Good thing his parents made sure he recognized every breed of monster. He also remembered all three of _the_ furies were female. This must have been one of them.

"Demigod." it growled out in a scratchy voice that made her sound like pain and suffering.

A set of jagged knives appeared in her hands as wings sprouted from her back.

"Which fury are you?" he asked as his muscles tensed in preparation.

"I am Megaera." she answered with a growl.

Just like with the drakon, he growled right back. This surprised the fury before her red eyes narrowed. She sniffed the air before she backed up another step in surprise and, from what he could smell, fear. Yes, he could smell that. Don't ask. It just has a certain smell to it.

"Werewolf." she stated.

He smiled at her as his eyes went gold.

"Ya got that right, sister." he said in a slight grizzled voice before lunging.

They locked weapons and he tried to push against her to break through her defense, but the fury was holding up her own. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a tree. He smiled for a second in satisfaction at the shrilled yell in pain.

"How's that feel, bitch?!" he yelled at her as he lunged again.

Megaera roared at him as she used her wings to propel herself right at him. He went down and slid under her attack and used Mjolnir to cut her in half at the waist. She exploded into gold dust with a scream as he stopped and slowly stood up. His side still hurt, but his back-pack managed to cushion the impact when he hit the tree. He lifted his shirt for the second time to see that she had managed to hit him just under his right ribcage. There was now a red spot the size of a softball. That would turn into an ugly bruise, but it didn't matter to him. He had worse yesterday. Lowering his shirt, he went over to the gold dust and spit on it.

"You weren't so tough. That's what you get for messing with a werewolf/demigod." he said.

After a few deep breathes and getting his barrings again, he started sprinting. Once half the day had gone by, he was passed Wilmington and in Southern Pennsylvania. The sun got lower and lower as he kept running. He only stopped to rest when he got thirsty or hungry, and even that was rare. He did have to admit that he was thankful how Pennsylvania had many fields and clearings, but seemed to have more woods and forests. It gave him more places and ways to hide. In his training, he had become very good at hiding in plain sight and the shadows. When the sun had finally set on the second day, he was camped in the woods surrounding a place called, Reading, according to the map. He decided not to light another fire. He never needed one to begin with. He just laid there in his own world and stared up at the sky. He always did like the sky. The ocean too. Especially if he was looking out from a beach. You could see the perfect mixture of the sea and sky from there. He smiled to himself as he thought of that. His eyes slowly began to close as he thought of happy memories, until his senses were disturbed. His eyes shot open as he felt...something. A presence. It felt, oddly, warm and friendly, for some reason. He was up and wide awake as he rapidly looked around in alertness. The claymore appeared in his hand on instinct. He decided to go with it since Mjolnir was currently resting under his back-pack. The presence was coming closer and closer until he saw it. A woman was slowly walking through the trees towards him. She was beautiful and had a soft glow around her that was the color of fire. She wore what looked like a brown robe that covered most of her body. Her hair was dark brown and flowed freely around her shoulders and framed her perfectly curved face wonderfully. She looked to be in her late thirties and stood at at least five foot eleven. The most incredible thing about her, were her eyes. They looked as though miniature furnaces were burning strong within them. There was also just this feeling about her. He could tell, she was powerful. It hit him like a ton of bricks. She was a goddess. A goddess was standing before him. She finally stopped a few feet in front of him as he just kept staring. She was regarding him with a caring, yet cautious, expression. When she spoke, her voice reminded him of his mother's. Simply angelic.

"Hello." she greeted.

"H-hi." he slightly stuttered, barely managing to find his own voice.

She smiled at the interaction, and he couldn't help but smile back. She just seemed so warm, welcoming, and kind.

 _Hey! Snap out of it! She may seem nice, but if she's a monster, her niceness can suddenly turn into you being ripped apart and eaten!_ The wolf warned with alarm. Before he knew it, he was snarling with his muscles tensed and his arms aiming his sword at the woman. His eyes had turned gold as he growled.

"He might be glamored by you, but don't even bother with me. Who are you and what do you want? Are you here to kill me, just like the fury and the drakon?" the wolf demanded of her for him.

The woman frowned and held up her hands in peace. She tried to step forward, but he let out a warning growl, stopping her.

"I am not here to harm you. I promise. I could see and feel what has happened to you. I could feel how hopeless you have started to become. I want to help you, Theseus." she said softly.

He was surprised by her words. How did she know my name? Who is she? How did she see what happened? She saw him lower his sword slightly as the snarl disappeared. Both he and the wolf were taken off guard.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as he was brought right back to square one, a single tear going down his cheek.

She smiled kindly at him again, drawing all the sadness away from his heart, somehow. She came closer as his sword lowered until the tip was resting against the ground with the hilt hovering next to his waist. A fresh bonfire and a log for sitting on appeared next to them. She gestured as she kept smiling.

"Could we sit and talk?" she asked.

He stared for a moment, but curtly nodded before they sat next to one another after he had made his sword disappear. She faced him after running her hand through the fire. He was surprised to see it come away unburned and holding a fresh cup of what smelled like hot chocolate. She held it out to him.

"Hot cocoa? It's fresh." she offered.

He suspiciously took it, noting how soft and warm her hand was. Slowly bringing it toward his mouth, he stopped it under his nose and took a long smell. She seemed to be able to tell his suspicion.

"I swear it is not poisoned. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would not do so in such a cowardly way."

Her words surprised him as he took a long and greedy sip of the heavenly drink. He smiled at it when he pulled back and he could see her smiling at his approval from the corner of his eye.

"So, um, who are you?" he finally asked after some silence and her just smiling as he drank.

There was nothing that could have prepared him for her answer.

"I am Hestia, goddess of hope, family, domestic life, and the hearth." she introduced politely and as though she said it every day.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. A goddess. A goddess was sitting right in front of him. Even his wolf side was taken aback. The empty cup in his hand fell to the ground before he immediately went into a kneeling position and bowed his head. He needed to show her respect so she wouldn't blast him. Then again, he didn't entirely think she would do that. His parents told him all they knew about The hearth goddess. They said she was peaceful and kind. Mostly kept to herself as well. He felt her hand go under his chin before his head was lifted slightly so he was looking at her directly again. He was even more surprised to see the kind smile still on her face. He could also sense the slight hidden annoyance.

"Please, no formalities. I simply loathe them." she said, gesturing for him to sit again with a pat to the log.

Theseus did so, but was confused.

"But, you're the eldest goddess and the most powerful. You deserve respect." he said.

A small laugh actually escaped her.

"I must say, I have never heard someone say such a thing about me before."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I am not as revered or written about as my brothers, sisters, and the rest of the Olympians." she said with slight sadness to her tone.

"Well, you should be." he told her.

This made her smile at him, and again, he couldn't help but do it right back. He just felt so warm, happy, and safe with her around.

"Enough about me, though. Let's talk about you, Theseus."

"What do you mean?"

Why would anyone want to talk about him? Why would anyone care? He was no one special. He was just….Theseus. Even if he was the grandson of Poseidon and Jupiter. They probably didn't care about him.

"Like I said before, I am here to help you." she answered.

 _What could she do to help me?_ , was the thought in his head. Then, he truly looked at the situation. She was a goddess. She could do almost anything. Why couldn't she help him?

"How?" he asked.

"By making you stronger. Of course, you already are, being a werewolf, but with my blessing, you will become a force to be reckoned with." she stated with a smile.

"Your blessing?"

"Yes. With it, you will be able to bend fire to your will like your water and sky powers. You will also have the power to instill hope in those who have none. There is more, but we can get into that when we start your training in Camp Half-blood."

Theseus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hestia, former Olympian and eldest child of Kronos, wanted to give him her blessing, and train him?! From what his parents taught him, it had been a long time since a deity gave a demigod such a thing. It was seen as an honor to even receive one's favor. He couldn't help but ask what he was thinking.

"Why? Why do you care at all? You owe me nothing. I never did anything for you." he said.

Her smile grew a little brighter at the question. She reached out with her hand and gently touched the side of his face. Images of him and his parents flashed by in his mind. His father training him and telling him how proud he was with a smile on his face at the end of the day. His mother singing to him to sleep or whenever she was cooking a meal for him and his father. A few silent tears went down his face from it all as he clenched his eyes shut, not wanting the visions to end. He wanted his parents back. His heart ached to see his mother's infectious smile and feel his father's protective and strong presence.

"Because I refuse to sit at my hearth and let you suffer anymore. It isn't because I feel sorry for you and am being charitable. It is not a random show of kindness. It is because I care. I knew your parents. They were two of the best people I had ever known and I want to eventually help you destroy the monster that ended them." he heard her say as the images slowly faded and ceased.

He slowly opened his eyes as her other hand came up to his other cheek. She wiped the tears away as a look of longing and grief overtook his features. It was soon replaced by a blank and calm one. He did not want her to see him be weak. He refused to let anyone see him like that.

Her expression went serious and she surprised him with what she said next.

"You are not weak when you cry, Theseus. It is a sign that you feel." she told him.

There was no arguing. She was right, and he knew it. So, he nodded in understanding before her expression returned to being soft and kind.

She slowly brought up her hand as it glowed a brilliant orange like the fire in front of them.

"Now, this may be painful, but I need you to bare with me." she said.

"Alright." was his response.

He could take pain. He didn't fear it. There were plenty of occasions where he had gotten hurt, after all. His mother or father would just ask him what happened, smile, and heal or bandage it. His wounds did not heal like regular people, though. Yes, they took a little while, but his wounds healed a day faster than normal, at least.

She slowly pressed her hand to his chest and he immediately felt a small burning sensation go through his body as the glow spread from her hand to all over him. He clenched his teeth and groaned a little bit, but he held strong as it began to slowly fade away. He sighed as the glow stayed and Hestia pulled her hand away. Looking down at his hands, he felt something new as the glow slowly faded away too. He felt stronger. And…..warmer, and less full of grief. He looked back up into her eyes and saw the smile on her face again.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

A small smile slowly stretched across his own lips.

"Better. Thank you, my lady." he praised.

She rolled her eyes.

"I told you, no formalities. You can just call me, Hestia."

"Thank you, Hestia." he corrected.

"I also have something else to give you-well, more like somethings."

Theseus wondered what she meant, before she reached into the fire. When she pulled her hands away, his eyes widened. In her left, there was an egg the size of a basketball, and a puppy in her left. When he took them into his arms, he realized this wasn't just any kind of puppy as he gently laid the egg at his own feet. He gently cradled the animal as he looked it over. It had beautiful fur that was a mix of brown, black, gray on it's back and sides, and pure white on it's belly. It was female and she had ears that pointed straight up. Her scent told him straight away. She was a wolf. Her eyelids opened to reveal magnificent, steel blue, eyes. When this happened, Theseus immediately felt something as his eyes went gold. There was this binding between them. A connection that just seemed to click, and he knew that he was imprinting on her. She made a few small noises as she moved in his arms, making him smile down at her.

"I knew you'd like her. You have the soul of a wolf, after all."

He lifted his head to the goddess as his eyes were still gold shortly before going back to normal.

"You don't care that I am a werewolf?" he asked.

She tilted her head with a curious look.

"Why would I?"

He looked back down at the wolf pup. Her eyes were still staring up at him happily and wondrously. Theseus didn't want to look his new patron in the eye for this.

"I'm technically a monster." he said quietly.

He could feel his wolf side about to object, but Hestia was quicker. She made Theseus look back up at her before saying sternly,

"I see no monster in front of me. Only a boy in need of help. Sure, you are faster and stronger than the normal demigod, but that does not mean you are one. Being part wolf is an advantage. Never call yourself a monster again." she ordered at the end.

Theseus smiled again at her, not being able to help how happy he was at her words. For years, he purposely would avoid anyone, except his parents, in fear that they would find out what he is and think he was a monster. A killer. He feared of not being accepted. Not to mention that it would be bad if mortals found out about it.

He turned his gaze down at the egg at his feet. Holding the pup with one arm, he picked it up to make a closer examination. It was not like any egg he had ever seen before. It was a dark green color and the outer shell looked and felt to be made of scales. It fascinated him on what could be inside. He could feel and hear a small heartbeat. There was also much warmth coming from it.

"I'll let you find out what that is." Hestia said with a knowing smirk.

She couldn't wait to see his reaction when the creature hatched.

Theseus asked anyway.

"What is it?"

She merely answered with,

"A magnificent and powerful animal that I created thousands and thousands of years ago when I was still an Olympian."

Theseus gently put the egg back down as the wolf pup closed her eyes again to go back to sleep. She was just born, after all.

As he did this, the hearth goddess slowly got up to take her leave.

"Make sure to put the egg in fire for at least a few hours every day. The longer, the better. And, if ever you should need me, just-" her sentence was cut off when Theseus stood.

He had wrapped an arm around her and hugged her with the wolf pup in between them. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as the goddess stiffened. She slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he muttered into her shoulder,

"Thank you."

She gently rubbed a hand over his back, enjoying this warm feeling that was growing within her heart. It made her think of the thing she always wanted. What her brothers, sister, nieces, and nephews had. A child to call her own.

"Your welcome." she said.

Theseus was feeling something similar. It was like he could close his eyes and imagine it was his mother was there. It just felt so familiar, he almost wanted to cry.

After a few moments, they both pulled away as Hestia began to turn from him.

"I must go. Don't forget, young one. If you ever need me, just call my name." she told him.

He nodded as he watched her slowly disappear.

"I will." he promised.

And just like that, she was gone. He couldn't help the lonely feeling that slowly crept up onto him as he sat down in front of the fire, but when he gazed down at the wolf pup and at the egg, that feeling went away. Theseus now had two animals to take care of now and keep him company. A smile spread across his face again as a tear went down his face. That goddess didn't even know him and already did so much for him.

After wiping his tears away, he picked the egg up and held it over the fire. He was afraid of being burned, but the flames were only providing a soft warmth, and his hand was already an inch over it. Slowly lowering the egg into the burning wood, his eyes widened as the fire surrounded his arm. He barely felt it. There was no pain or stinging, just warmth. He smiled as he pulled his arm away after letting go of the egg. It was perfectly fine. It wasn't even red. His smile turned into a full grin as he laid back down with the wolf on his chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to the world around him. The crackle of the fire, the wolf pup breathing, the gentle heartbeat inside the egg. Everything was so comforting. Within minutes, he drifted into a calm and dreamless sleep.

 _ **Line break**_

There was a small voice speaking to him when he woke, followed by the feeling of a tongue licking his face. He laughed as the tiny she-wolf circled him excitedly while licking his face every few seconds.

 _"_ _Up."_ her girlish voice kept repeating, _"Up, up, up."_

Theseus slowly did as asked, sitting up, and ran a hand through his mussed hair. He wiped the slobber from his face as the small wolf sat on her haunches in front of him and looked into his eyes with energy. He smiled down at her.

"Well, you're full of energy, aren't you?" he asked.

Yes, he was talking to a wolf. He was not surprised either by the fact he could hear her speak. It was an ability he had found that he possessed a few years ago.

The pup's tail seemed to wag even faster as she lunged at him. He smiled as she pressed up to his chest and nuzzled him. He paused and slightly stiffened at the next words that came from her.

 _"_ _Father."_ she said happily.

He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked.

She seemed to smile up at him.

 _"_ _Because you're my father."_ she stated as though it were obvious and a stupid question.

He smiled down at her again, not bothering in arguing with a wild animal, before reaching a hand out to pet her small head. She leaned into his touch as he said,

"I wonder what I should call you?"

 _"_ _I'm sure you'll give me a great name!"_ she responded with excitement and joy.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh at how full of energy this pup was full of.

Lifting his hand to touch his chin, his face gained a thoughtful look as he stared into space. He wanted her name to be unique and special. Then, it hit him.

"How about, Nova?" he asked, turning back to her.

The she-wolf let it sink in for a second before jumping up and letting out a small bark.

 _"_ _I love it, father!"_ she practically screamed.

He couldn't believe this. Here she was, a small wolf, calling him her father. Then again, he did imprint on her, so it actually wasn't surprising to his wolf side. _I like her she'll have the spirit of an alpha, one day,_ was what his alter ego was actually saying within their shared mind. Theseus was quickly growing fond of this wolf pup already.

Theseus looked around to notice the sun was just beginning to rise, the landscape around him becoming brighter by the minute. Letting out a yawn, he took his bag and opened it. There were three MRE's left, and Theseus doubted Nova would want some of that. He thought over the situation before the obvious answer came. He needed to hunt. He let a smile spread across his face at the thought. There were a few occasions where he went out while his parents slept and hunted deer, rabbits, anything really. He would rip them apart with his clawed hands and devour them in the middle of the woods. He would only do it on the full moon, though. When his hunger could not be sated, along with his need to change and go wild.

He kept smiling as he slowly stood while letting go of his backpack. The pup seemed to still be grinning back as she was once again sitting on her haunches.

"You hungry, Nova?" he asked.

As if it were fate, after he asked this question, a feint grumble came from the small wolf's belly. Not needing words, she stared up at him as he laughed.

"Alright. I'll get food for you. Just wait here." he instructed.

 _"You're not going to leave me, are you?"_ she asked with worry and slight fear.

The whimpers she let out broke his heart and he turned around to face her again. Reassuring her with a grin, he said,

"Never."

This immediately lifted her spirits before he was slowly starting to change as he sprinted through the woods. Theseus was in his wolf form as he stopped and stretched out his senses to see if he could feel any deer or any other animal he could eat. His head finally snapped toward the east when he caught it. A deer. Just the prey he was in the mood for. He grinned, licking his lips in anticipation before rushing to where it was. It didn't take long for him to arrive upon a small heard of ten. The male deer were circling the females and fauns, keeping watch. Theseus made sure to be silent as he slowly moved toward the biggest female the was off to his right. The unknowing animal had it's head down as it ate some grass.

Within a flash, he emerged from the bushes, startling them as he growled. The rest of the deer ran and the one he was after tried to escape, but he was upon her. He slashed her back legs with his claws, making it impossible for her to run before ripping open her throat. It made noise in pain and fear before he finally ended her suffering by breaking her neck with his inhuman strength. He roared in satisfaction of the kill before continuing to the task at hand.

Picking the deer up and hauling it over his shoulders, he began running back to his campsite. It didn't take long until he got there as he slowly changed back to normal. Theseus tossed the deer to the ground and smiled at the surprised pup that was waiting for him.

 _"_ _Is that for me?"_ she asked.

"Of course it is." he answered.

He bent down, made his claws spring from his fingers, and cut the dead animal open. It's guts and blood spilled to the ground as he ripped the fur back and began tearing out it's meat, not caring how much blood was getting on him. He took the best parts of the meat and threw it in front of his companion, making sure to save some for himself. Nova thanked him multiple times as she bit into the deer meat, making her small fangs and dozens of jagged teeth visible. Theseus smiled as he watched and looked at the fire to see the egg was still there. It was surrounded by the burnt out remains of wood. After wiping off his hands on his pants, he picked it up and gently laid it in his backpack. He made sure to put everything else inside around it so that, if it experienced any hits or if he dropped it, everything else would absorb it.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he closed the bag up and realized how covered in blood he was. The wrist guards had taken the worst of it and his hands had been turned red. His arms had more than a few drops on them and his shirt was considerably stained as well. While hunting, he felt a stream a good few hundred yards away. He decided to go there after they had eaten. For now, he would just enjoy the wonderfulness that is venison.

 _ **Line Break**_

The next two days were not bad at all. Theseus was glad he had Nova to talk to and it felt good to take care of her and the egg. It gave him something to do instead of concentrating on what had happened almost five days prior. Sure, he still saw it in his nightmares, but Nova was there for him. Now, he was walking through New York City, trying not to look suspicious while looking like a charity case at the same time. He tried his best to make his clothes look good, but there was no getting rid of the tattered and damaged state they were in. After all, he was attacked by at least ten monsters in the previous two days. There was also his new ability that he discovered yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He rolled to the left when the cyclops tried a downward arch that destroyed the spot he had been in._ _Dirt flew as he growled at the monster that had managed to sneak up on him as he slept and land a blow to his side, which he was currently putting pressure on so it would not bleed. He held Mjolnir in his other hand as he glared._

 _The cyclops roared as it tried a swing, which he ducked under. The blow hit a tree that was behind him, snapping it in half. Unfortunately, as the top of the tree fell, Nova had taken a hit from a branch. The pup let out a loud and painful yelp as she was hit by her side and thrown a few feet away from the fallen tree. Theseus looked at the injured pup with wide eyes before his expression turned murderous. The stupid and clumsy monster. It stood at it's full height of ten feet tall as it lifted, it's club again._

 _Theseus' blood boiled and he felt something unfamiliar as his rage built up._ _He felt a warmth spread through him and the familiar scent of fire invaded his nostrils. He looked down, his eyebrows furrowed, to a surprising sight. His hands were on fire. In his shock, he dropped Mjolnir as he kept staring. The cyclops even faltered at the sight in confusion._

 _"But, you smell like sea and sky spawn. Why you make fire?" it asked._

 _His glare was back at full force as his attention went back to the monster. He growled, the fire beginning to spread all over him as his rage became greater. Strangely, it was not burning anything. Not even the grass under his feet. It stayed all over him. He lunged at the surprised monster, not caring that he had no weapon. He hit and clawed it while the fire still burned strong. Somehow, it was also burning the monster, despite cyclops'_ _being known for_ _having a strong tolerance for it._ _He didn't care. He wanted this monster destroyed for hurting his wolf. His other side was especially pissed off as well. It was screaming for him to burn the cyclops to a crisp. So, with a battle cry, he pointed his arms at the wounded monster and the fire blasted from his hands in an explosive inferno._ _The monster screamed in pain and horror before going silent. When the fire cleared and he was breathing heavily, nothing was left but charred dust._

 _He managed to calm himself down and the fire steadily disappeared. He looked himself over, his eyes going wide again. There was not a single trace of a burn and his wound had been healed. The only thing left was the stain from his blood on his shirt._

 _ **Flashback End**_

After that, he had healed his companion shortly before they began on their way. Mjolnir was still at his hip, but no one seemed to notice. It must have been 'the mist'. His parents explained it to him only a year ago, so it was understandable why he was not being given strange looks. They must have been seeing something else, like a leg brace, or something.

Nova was currently walking beside him and keeping a keen eye on their surroundings in case of anything. He did not expect an attack, though. There were far too many people going by their day to day activities around him. Some would send him a pitied glance here and there, but other than that, he was ignored. Not like he cared, anyway. Besides, he was focused on finally getting to Camp Half-blood. With a little luck, they would arrive by the end of the day. Theseus was hoping for no distractions, but-

"Oh my god, what a cute puppy!" a woman exclaimed from the throng of people as she approached.

Theseus rolled his eyes. This had to be the third person to do this. He heard Nova huff next to him before grumbling,

 _"_ _I am not a puppy."_

If it was one thing Theseus learned about her in this short amount of time, it was the fact she did not like being mistaken for a dog pup.

He paused when she made it to them and bent to give Nova's fur a stroke. Theseus could sense something about her. Something…...different. She was special. She seemed to stand out from all the other people. Her hair was a beautiful blond and went well past her shoulders while perfectly framing her heart shaped face. She was wearing jean shorts that really showed off her legs and a small t-shirt that showed her curves. Theseus couldn't help but blush as she smiled up at him. She was beautiful. Then, her eyes caught his attention. It was like they were miniature kaleidoscopes, not being able to decide what color they wanted to be. He barely managed to catch her next words.

"She's adorable, what's her name?" she asked.

 _'I recommend caution. This broad seems too perfect to be a human',_ his wolf side warned. Theseus agreed, but put on a fake, small, smile.

"Nova." he simply answered.

"What a wonderful name." she stood up shortly after giving Nova some more attention, which the pup pretended to like.

She regarded Theseus with that same smile that made him warm inside and blush more, for some reason. She extended her hand for him to shake as she asked in her angelic voice,

"And what's your name, cutie?"

Theseus feigned shyness as he looked into her eyes and not at how perfect she was. He spied many a few men looking at her the same way he would an animal he was hunting at the corners of his vision.

"Theseus." he answered as he grabbed her hand and shook.

He noted how soft her skin felt, adding on the fact she had not even a single blemish. She _was_ too perfect. He could also feel this air about her. Just like…..Hestia. A light bulb might as well have been going off above his head. _She's a goddess._ His wolf side agreed, saying it was possible.

Her smile turned into a grin, exposing her perfectly straight and pearly white teeth.

"What a unique name. I'm Allison." she introduced.

They shortly broke away from their handshake before Theseus hastily continued on his way. She made him pause, however.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I..uh...have somewhere I need to be. I'm...late and it's important that I get there." he responded, mentally patting himself on the back for quickly thinking of it.

She looked a little sad to see him go, which somehow made him want to stay with her just to keep her smiling, but he fought. He kept walking with Nova in tow as she called,

"Well, it was nice meeting you and Nova. Call me in a few years, Theseus."

The young demigod immediately halted before quickly turning on his heel to face her, but when he did, she was gone. His brow furrowed in confusion before he turned back around.

 _Oh yeah. Definitely a goddess,_ he thought before he continued walking through the crowds.

 _ **The Olympian throne room**_

The goddess, Hestia, had kept an eye on her champion every day since they met. The longer she did, the more she had acquired this feeling about him. She cared about the young boy. She couldn't deny it. She wanted to be there for him and help him, as though a mother would for her child. She didn't know why. Any other time when she would help a hero, she was only being helpful and kind. They would thank her and that was that. They would forget about her, soon after, and that was the saddest part. But this young hero, she had a feeling he would not forget her. She also had a feeling he would do the same.

Hestia's calm and happy attitude as she watched her champion changed when the last woman came to greet the 'puppy' and it's owner. The goddess did not realize it, but she was gripping her poker like a vice until the metal bent. She glared at the woman. _How dare she? If she fools with his life and hurts him, I shall destroy her._

Soon after the woman had her encounter with Hestia's champion, a gold light engulfed one of the six thrones on the female side. The goddess of love took it's place, wearing an elegant, white, dress that showed off her curves and cleavage. She smiled at the goddess of the hearth, but was only met with a threatening glare.

"My, my. The last time you looked at me like that, Hestia, was when I took one of your toys when we were children." she said.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Hestia growled, getting straight to the point and showing a side that others rarely saw.

She was seriously regretting telling the council what she had done and where Theseus was. Poseidon cared very much about what was happening with his grandson, while Zeus seemed to be indifferent, for some reason. The rest seemed to not care much. They were more focused on the fact Poseidon had another son, who could possibly be the child of the prophecy. She also made sure not to tell of the fact Theseus was a werewolf, fearing their reactions.

"I just wanted to meet him." Aphrodite responded, "I can tell he will be as handsome as his father was, maybe even more so. It is a shame about his mother, though. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I was even contemplating on leaving Ares and making her mine, but alas, Alex got to her first."

"Aphrodite, I am asking you. Please, don't play with his life. Let him live it and enjoy it." she all but begged.

The love goddess actually went serious, her expression softening as she regarded the former Olympian.

"You really care for him, don't you?" she asked.

Hestia only looked back to her flames, responding with a soft,

"Yes."

The Olympian smiled again.

"You will grow to love him and become a mother to him. I can feel it. He holds you highly in his heart for what you did for him already." she stated.

Hestia smiled at the flames, the fire becoming brighter and bigger with her joyous mood. The room was silent after the statement, until Aphrodite took the time to speak again.

"I shall do as you ask. But, if he gains feelings for me, I will not be able to help but reciprocate. I can tell he will become quite the man when he is older."

Hestia grudgingly nodded.

"Very well. Thank you."

With that, the love goddess disappeared, leaving her to watch her champion.

 _ **Back with Theseus**_

It was like heaven opened itself up to greet him when he finally felt the camp only a mile away. He had actually begun jogging with Nova sleeping in his arms. Theseus was excited. Not being able to contain the grin on his face at the thought of sanctuary. Not just that. There were other demigods. He loved the thought of finding people that were just like him. He would be able to be himself, unlike when he was little and had to be careful around mortal children. He was so excited about the possibilities and the thought of training. Theseus wanted to be just like the heroes of old. Strong, fearless, loyal, and virtuous.

The sun had long set and it was getting late as he rushed down the road. He grew more excited with every step he took. Theseus turned where the map had instructed and it wasn't long before he could see it. A tree. A pine tree that was on a hill.

"Almost there." he muttered with hope.

He was halfway up the hill, when he heard it. A loud howl resonated from a few dozen yards behind him. Theseus stopped and quickly placed Nova softly on the grass. His backpack went next as his claymore appeared in his hand on instinct. He took a few steps forward as his hand lit with lightning. He was not in the mood for this. Not long later, a pack of five hell hounds emerged from the woods. These were not like the other ones he had killed, though. They were huge. Each one had to be close to the size of a truck. The alpha was at the front, the rest forming an arrow behind it, aimed right for him. He growled, his eyes going gold as he readied himself. _This should be fun._

 _"_ _Ooo. Looks like we'll be having demigod for dinner."_ the alpha said in a gruff and grizzled voice.

Theseus growled louder at them and called,

"If you all leave now, I will think about not killing you."

He heard what was consistent with laughter come from the monsters before he sighed. _It was worth a shot,_ his alter ego said.

Without anymore words, the hell hounds attacked. Theseus had to be careful. He was tired after all of the traveling and fighting to survive. That would be the only reason any of these monsters would be able to land a blow. He blasted one with lightning, creating a loud BANG, that would surely get the attention of the people in the camp. He yelled a battle cry as he lunged and ducked under a clawed paw and rolling under one of them. He stabbed it in the gut, making the monster roar in pain before being reduced to gold dust in the grass. He dodged one trying to bite his head off while blocking the claws of the alpha. Unfortunately, it's claws were angled so it could swipe his blade to the side before running it's claws across his chest and sending him flying a few feet from the hit. He yelled in pain as he could feel his blood pouring from the wound, but he kept fighting. He ended up losing his sword, so he rushed to his feet and caught the next paw that tried to take a swipe. He yelled in anger as his hands lit up in flame as he felt the warm feeling spreading through him again. He could sense more than a few presences at the top of the hill, but he payed no mind as he lit the hell hound on fire. _Two down, three to go._

He blasted the next one and engulfed it in flames when it attacked. He growled in satisfaction of the kill, but he turned too late when the alpha attacked again. It racked it's claws down his back, making him go to his knees as his fire went out. He rolled to the left, conveniently where his claymore was, before he grabbed it and stood again. Theseus grimaced in pain as he could feel the gashes on his front and back now. He yelled in rage and determination to kill his enemies as they attacked again. He cut the paw off of the alpha before stabbing the last one through the mouth. His blade went down it's throat before he lit it with lightning, making the monster explode. He turned to the limping alpha, who was more than enraged.

 _"You little bastard!"_ it screamed at him as it attacked.

The alpha tried to claw him with it's other paw, but he caught it with his left hand before jamming his claymore into it's chest. His gold eyes glared into it's red ones as he said,

"Go back to the hell you crawled from."

The monster disappeared as the adrenaline left him and his eyes went normal. He saw multiple figures running down the hill to him. Most were wearing orange shirt that had a pegasus on them and the words 'Camp Half-blood'. He could see a centaur approaching and already knew who it was.

"Chiron." he muttered, losing strength fast from his wounds.

Theseus fell as they made it to him. They surrounded him as he lay on his back. He could hear Nova screaming for him as a blond kid, that looked a few years older than himself, hovered over him. His blue eyes looked Theseus over as he yelled orders. Theseus could feel himself being lifted and put on a stretcher as the blond kid tore his shirt open with a knife and forced some weird cube in his mouth. Theseus was blurring in and out as the kid instructed,

"Eat it. It will help."

Theseus did as told, and immediately tasted his favorite food. A cheeseburger with extra pickles and lettuce. He chewed it greedily and started feeling better, but he was still fading out. While this was going on, Chiron was looking at him with recognition and worry. Theseus could hear the centaur commanding the other demigods as he felt himself being lifted again.

"Hurry. We need to get him to the big house."

After that, everything went black as he passed out from blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this took forever to update. Got more focused on a certain werewolf story and had little to know motivation. I was also stuck on thinking of the future for this story and getting psyched over it. So, now that I am properly motivated, here. Enjoy.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

 _"Run, Theseus! Go! Get out of here!"_

 _"But, dad-"_

 _"Listen to your father, son! You need to go! Run for Camp Half-blood!"_

 _"I can't leave you!"_

 _"Yes you can! Now,_ _go_ _! We'll take care of this, son!"_

Theseus tossed and turned in his sleep as the nightmare tormented him. The sounds of his parent's screams filled his ears as his face twisted in horror and misery.

"N-no. No."

Not only that, he could feel something. Powerful and….very evil.

 _"I can feel it, young demigod." a deep and menacing voice said all around him, "Your pain and anger just waiting to soon become an immense and powerful thirst for vengeance. I can help you get it. But, only if you submit."_

The presence quickly left and he jolted awake and into a sitting position as he screamed out,

"NO!"

He was breathing heavily with a cold sweat as tears ran down his face. Shortly after waking, sobs wracked his body as more and more tears fell. He backed up to the headboard of the bed he suddenly found himself in, but he didn't care. Theseus was too busy staring down at the white sheets in horror and grief. He didn't even pay any mind to his wolf pup, who was trying to help him and get his attention.

He was still crying, when a sudden flash of flames appeared. Two slender arms wrapped around him as someone sat directly next to where he was in the middle of the queen sized bed. He was surprised when a hand touched the side of his face before his head was placed directly under the person's. He recognized her from just the feeling of her warm presence and her scent of fresh logs on a fire.

"Let it all out, Theseus. It was just a dream. Sh." she comforted as her other hand rubbed up and down his back.

He kept crying and held onto her like a lifeline as more sobs escaped him. She held him the way only a mother could and started to slightly rock back and forth with him.

"I-I s-saw it. I-it was killing t-them. They tried to fight it, but…..." he trailed off, not being able to speak much more.

She ran her hand through his hair, almost throwing him into a flash back of whenever his mother comforted him when he had a nightmare. She shushed him again and kept at trying to calm him down as the tears just continued coming without pause. The only thought going through his head being, _Why? Why did this all have to happen? Why couldn't he and his parent's have had a happy and long life?_

They were like for what felt like hours, when Theseus pulled away from her as she wiped his tears away. He took the time to look around. The room had white walls with a wooden door opposite of the bed he was in. Through the lone window, he could see dawn slowly approaching as the sky lit up in a brilliant mixture of pink, red, and orange. Theseus still breathed heavily, but was almost calm as Hestia continued to rub his back.

The silence was broken as the sound of hoofed feet could be heard walking on the wooden floorboards of the house. Not long after, the door was opened to reveal Chiron. Theseus would have laughed, if not for the nightmare. The trainer of heroes ducked into the room wearing an old fashioned pajama top and his bow was in his calloused hands. He looked around the room quickly, probably checking for any threats, before settling his eyes on the trio sitting on the bed. The goddess refused to let go as he approached and stopped at the end of the bed. His brown eyes were caring as Theseus' teary ones stared up into them. He asked in a calm voice,

"Are you alright, child?"

Theseus didn't really know how to answer that. _Was he truly alright?_ A voice in the back of his mind told the obvious. No. He wasn't. At all. So, still finding it hard to speak, he shook his head. Hestia's grip seemed to tighten on him, and then, he felt it. This overwhelming warmth and sense of calmness. It washed over him and made him feel…...strong. Made him less full of grief and despair by the second. His tears stopped altogether as he looked up at his patron, who was smiling softly down at him.

"W-what….did you do?" he slightly stuttered, finally finding his voice.

She ran a hand through his hair as her other was still running up and down his back.

"I replaced the sadness in your heart with hope." she answered.

He once again found himself leaning into her touch and closed his eyes as she continued to comfort him. He slowly smiled and fell back to sleep, with a little bit of her help. Hestia slowly laid him back on the bed and Nova cuddled up to his side. She smiled down at her champion and his wolf before bending to plant a gentle kiss to his forehead. His subconscious smile turned into a grin before he mumbled something that made her want to cry.

"Thanks, mom."

She grinned down at him before turning to the trainer of heroes, and her half-brother. Silently gesturing for him to follow, she lead him to the living room of the big house after quietly closing the door.

"My lady, if I may ask, what happened to him? What would cause him to have such a dream that would make him scream like that?"

She shook her head sadly as she sat down on the nearest couch and Chiron pulled up his wheel chair and settled back into it, taking a moment to get comfortable as his horse body was replaced.

"Something very unpleasant, Chiron." she answered, "He witnessed his parent's being killed before his very eyes."

Chiron almost yelled out, "What?!"

Hestia only nodded.

"No. Please. Please, do not tell me she is dead, Hestia. Tell me she is alive. I beg you." he pleaded as tears began to spill from his eyes.

The goddess herself became choked from wanting to cry as well. Alex and Andromeda were two of a kind. A pair of the best demigods she had ever seen.

"I am so sorry, but it is true. Andromeda was taken and likely killed by the kraken along with her husband, Alexander."

Chiron openly sobbed as he held his face in his hands.

"No." he kept muttering.

Not being able to just watch she brought him into a hug. He was hesitant, but hugged back.

"She was…..like a daughter to me." he said hoarsely.

"I know. I know." she said, comforting him.

He pulled away after a few moments and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief from his pocket. After collecting himself, his eyes suddenly widened in horror and realization.

"So he….he truly witnessed it?" the old centaur asked quietly.

She could only nod in response, not wanting to answer it. Chiron's expression became pained in sadness for the young boy.

"No child should have to see something so terrible." he said.

"How did you know who he was?" the former Olympian suddenly requested, wanting badly to change the topic.

Chiron actually smiled after taking a minute to collect himself.

"He looks just like his father."

She smiled back.

"He does. Has his mother's personality, though." she added.

"And undoubtedly his father's temper." Chiron finished with a chuckle.

They had a moment of comfortable and joyous silence as they both thought about the two deceased demigods. Until they remembered just that. They were dead, never to come back again. Chiron frowned again as it finally settled within him and he accepted it.

"It will take much training, Hestia. For him to kill it. I know for a fact that he will want to more than anything and take vengeance for his parent's when he is older and understands what it is."

Hestia nodded in agreement. The boy would need to be strong. She had no doubt that he would. She could sense the potential that rolled off of him in waves. She felt that, when he was old enough, he'd be able to make even the most fearsome beasts tremble before him. That's not even including what he could become as a werewolf. Yes. He would be very strong. In time.

"There is one other thing, Chiron. Well….two other things." she started, unsure if she should tell him the second thing or not.

The centaur paused, as he had started to turn to go back to bed. His brown eyes met hers in curiosity, wondering what else there could be about the new demigod.

"I have made him my champion."

Chiron was surprised by this. His eyes had went comically wide. In all his years, he had never heard of the hearth goddess being a patron to a demigod.

"You must really care for him then, my lady." he said with a small smile.

Again, the goddess just nodded with. She was sporting a smile too. That was, until she thought of the second piece of information. Chiron was sure to be taken off guard because of it. The stories of a demigod being one were rare, after all.

"Theseus…...is a werewolf….." she slowly told him.

The room was silent again as he took the news. His eyes were almost comically wide this time, but Hestia remained serious.

"H-how?" he stuttered in shock.

"I assume Lupa had something to do with it, but I cannot confirm it yet." she answered.

"How long has he been one?"

"From the strength I can feel from it and how he seems to have complete control, I would say since he was an infant. Maybe even when he was growing in his mother's womb."

"How is that possible?" Chiron was still in shock, but had managed to steal himself slightly.

Hestia actually shrugged.

"Who knows. Lupa could have put her hand on Andromeda's belly and given him her blessing or bestowed it on him as he laid in the crib. There is also the possibility he was bitten as a child. Lupa could have visited him sometime when he was alone and just walking through the woods. Who knows." she explained.

Chiron nodded in understanding as he brought up a hand to stroke his beard. He wondered about the possibilities. Of not only how Theseus was bitten, but also what he would be capable because of it in the future.

"Well, I am sure you would like to go back to bed, my lady. As would I. Probably be able to get in an hour or two before breakfast." Chiron said as he bowed his head and rolled out of sight.

Hestia said her goodnight as he left, but she was not tired. Sensing her champion's pain had expelled any and all fatigue she had. Instead, she walked back into the room Theseus was in and summoned a chair before sitting at his side. She smiled as she watched him. He looked so at peace. So innocent. She kept watch for a few minutes. Then, Hestia noticed the bag sitting next to the bed. She could sense the egg inside it and decided to pull it out while making her hands hot enough to incubate it. This creature would grow to be powerful. She could feel that it would protect Theseus. Especially since it would see him as a father. Just as the wolf does. Speaking of which, she noticed said pup curled up into his side before brilliant steel blue eyes connected with her own. The pup let out a worried whimper.

 _"_ _Will father be okay?" she asked._

Hestia smiled softly.

"Of course, child. He just had a bad nightmare, is all." she reached out to stroke the wolf's fur, "Now, go back to sleep."

 _"_ _But, I want to watch over him." she tried to argue, but sounded sleepy._

"Not to worry. I shall take care of you both." she assured.

Nova offered no argument this time, her eyes slowly closing before her breathing steadied. Hestia kept her promise, keeping watch until they woke.

* * *

Theseus didn't know what was happening. First, he had the nightmare before Hestia comforted him, now this. He was just staring off into a brilliant, white, nothingness as he stood. Theseus looked all around, noticing nothing but the fact he was wearing the clothes he had on when he arrived at Camp Half-blood.

"What is this place?" he asked out loud.

His eyes grew wide when a voice responded.

"You are currently standing in your mind as it sleeps, Theseus Reid."

The voice sounded obviously male, from the masculine and gravelly tone that it carried. It did not seem hostile at all either, unlike the one from his nightmare.

"Who's there?!" he exclaimed as he rapidly looked around.

"Stay calm, young demigod. I am not here to harm you."

"Then show yourself!" he yelled angrily.

"Very well." the voice said as the presence in his mind suddenly grew stronger.

He sensed something behind him before turning and backing away so they couldn't hit him. What he was met with, nothing could have prepared him for.

The man standing there was tall. He had at least two and a half feet on Theseus. His skin was dark, his black hair fell a little past his shoulders and he was wearing what looked slightly like a toga with a leather belt wrapped around his waist. He didn't look like a pushover either. He had muscles the size of Theseus' head and looked like he could kill someone within the blink of an eye if he had to. He couldn't say that he wasn't at least a little intimidated by this guy. That wasn't even counting his unnerving, light brown, eyes that held so much power within them. The thing that took Theseus off guard most, though, were the large black wings on his back. They looked hauntingly beautiful. There was also the power that he could feel from him. Right then he knew, this was a god.

"Um. What are you….doing here?" Theseus found himself asking nervously while trying not to seem rude.

Surprisingly, the man smiled.

"You can calm down, Theseus. I'm not going to eat you."

That did manage to make him calm down, if only a little.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"I know all beings, human, demigod, god, or monster. It is my job to know them all because of who I am and what my domain is."

Theseus gulped before slowly asking,

"Who are you?"

The deity gave a slight bow as he introduced himself. His wings slightly spreading as a terrifying, yet beautiful, scythe appeared in his right hand.

"I am Thanatos, god of death."

This made Theseus' heart race in fear. This was death. What was he doing here?! What did he want?!

Thanatos looked back up, sensing and seeing the sudden fear that gripped the demigod before him.

"Do not fear me, child. I told you that I mean no harm." he explained.

"Th-then why are you here?"

Thanatos' expression saddened at that inquiry. He stepped closer, staring the young demigod in the eye.

"Because I personally showed your parents the way to Elysium. I guided them there after watching as they died. Not only that, but I can see what will happen to you in the future that is to come. So much death that you will inflict and be around. It drew me to you."

Theseus had no idea what the god meant, but it didn't sound good at all.

"So, what does that mean for me?"

A small smile spread across the god's face.

"Because of this, I choose you to be my champion."

Theseus had to take a step back, his eyes wide again as he gaped at the god.

"B-b-but I-I…...Why?" he almost exclaimed.

"I am old, demigod. As old as the earth itself. Ever since there has been death, there has been me. I need a successor who will be able to handle my domain when I decide to fade. You are the one I need, demigod. Fate has chosen you."

His brow furrowed as he looked at the god. He knew what fading meant. An immortal dying and passing on into the void. They would just disappear as though they never existed.

"Why me?"

Out of everyone in the world, why choose him?

"Because I have seen many futures and histories, Theseus Reid. Many take life for selfish reasons, while some do not. Other's do so because they have no morals. Mercenaries, for example. They only kill for money, no matter who the target is. Yours is much different, young demigod. You will not only take life for the right reasons, but also to protect all those who evil preys upon, whether you know them or not. I can feel the purity of your soul, Theseus. That is why I have chosen you."

His explanation was met with a long pause as Theseus registered it all. He was barely managing to get a grasp on it. Thanatos had to steady him from stumbling and nearly falling over as he stared into space.

"It is a lot to process, I know." the god tried to reassure.

Theseus shook his head to clear it, bringing up a hand to rub one of his temples.

"So….let me get this straight…." it was getting hard to think, "You are the god of death, you want to eventually fade some day, and when you do, your power will be given to me because I will be your champion and kill a lot of bad people. Did I miss anything?"

The god actually chuckled.

"No. Not one detail."

Theseus let himself fall to the ground before sitting there as he thought over it more. This was so unbelievable to him. He wanted to just go back to his dreamless sleep and pretend this never happened. Thanatos stood at his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fear, Theseus. I shall help train you and make you strong. Anyone you face will quake in fear before you one day. I will make sure of that."

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, somehow knowing the answer.

Thanatos shook his head.

"I am afraid not. It is part of your destiny now because my domain has chosen you."

Theseus didn't know what to think or feel. He could only breath heavily as he slowly grasped what this conversation meant. That he was eventually going to become the god of death. This was crazy. This had to be a dream or something, right? But it felt far too real. No. This wasn't a dream. He slowly calmed his breathing as he closed his eyes. Soon, after a long silence, he began to accept it. He remembered what his father had told him. _"Take what is given to you and use it to suit your benefit. No matter what it is or what challenge you face."_ Those were his words. And that's what Theseus did. He slowly stood up and nodded in acceptance to the god before him.

A proud and admirable grin spread across Thanatos' face as he regarded the boy.

"That's the spirit, demigod." he said.

Theseus sighed, but was surprised as a dark light surrounded Thanatos' hand. The god slowly brought it to his chest.

"Now, I am going to warn you. This will hurt."

Theseus couldn't respond as the pain ripped through him, spreading from his chest to his entire body. Thanatos steadied him again as he found himself barely able to stand. He almost screamed, but as soon as it came, it was gone in seconds. He breathed heavily again as the god of death still had a smile on his face.

"Be proud of yourself. I had expected it to render you unconscious." he commended.

"So…..what does….it do to me?" Theseus asked between breathes.

Thanatos chuckled.

"So many questions." not getting a response from his jest, he continued, "Well, with my training, you shall gain power over the shadows and be able to bend them to your will. You will even be able to communicate and control my sacred animal, the crow. I can also teach you how to strike fear within any enemy you may face. Not to mention how I will train you in combat. You shall be molded into a harbinger of death and destruction against all things evil." he finished.

"When do we start?"

He didn't receive an answer right away. Only a smile before the god of death disappeared. As he did, he answered with,

"Today."

Just like that, he was gone and Theseus shot up into a sitting position. He looked around rapidly, the light from the morning sun blinding him for a minute. He felt someone's hand immediately on his shoulder. Turning his head, Theseus saw Hestia sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. He looked around as he took deep breathes as the goddess smiled at him. He took the time to note everything about the room around him. It wasn't bad looking. White walls and a wooden floor with a window nearby and a mirror in the corner. There were two doors. One that lead to what he suspected was a bathroom, and another that must have lead to the rest of the house he was in. Theseus finally turned back to Hestia.

"Good morning, my champion." she greeted.

"Am…..am I in Camp Half-blood?" he slowly asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. You are currently in the big house. Chiron and the others took you here after your fight last night."

He felt something rubbing against his chest before looking down to notice his wolf pup. She looked so happy to see him okay, making him smile. He slowly got up, also noticing the bandages wrapped around his torso, his bag, and the egg Hestia was holding. He stood in front of the mirror to see the full extent of the traveling and monster attacks. His shirt was in tatters and covered in dirt and his pants were no better, practically hanging from him at this point. He ripped them off along with the bandages. The only thing left of all the wounds he got while on his way to the camp, were faint scars. That included the large ones he got from the hell hound, which ran all the way from his right shoulder, to the left of his lower back. Hestia almost gasped. He was almost fully healed just from resting. Then again, it didn't surprise her. He was a werewolf, after all.

Theseus smiled, but his face went sour as he smelled himself.

"I need a shower." he said.

The goddess chuckled as she made a fresh change of clothes appear for him. He smiled at her thankfully. They were the same as the ruined clothing he once wore. After his shower, Theseus had to admit that he was nervous. He didn't know how these people would react to him. Heck, he usually liked to avoid people. Especially large groups. The only reason he was here, was safety. _don't worry,_ the wolf said in his mind. _If anyone has a problem with us, we can always rip their throat out._ Theseus almost yelled in shock, until he heard the laughing. _Calm down, I was joking. We can just glare to scare them off. Maybe add a growl._ Theseus rolled his eyes as they left the room and walked into the living room with Nova right next to him. His pack was on his back again with the egg back inside it and Mjolnir was on his waist. Chiron joined them from there. What confused Theseus, was the fact he was now in a wheel chair. He decided not to question it, but Chiron noticed.

"It is to make sure the other new camper is comfortable. He knows me in this form." the centaur commented.

His brow furrowed.

"The other new camper?"

Chiron nodded.

"His name is Percy. I had been watching over him for a while, staying in this form as Mr. Brunner at the school he attended."

Theseus nodded in understanding as they exited. They were out the door, when Theseus was bumped into by someone. He turned his head, coming face to face with a pair of sea green eyes. Eyes that looked just like his mother's. He paused as the other person apologized. It was a boy. He had to be the same age as Theseus. He had raven hair and lightly tanned skin. He stood at the same height as him, but this kid seemed more scrawny and ill-trained in combat. Theseus shook himself as he quickly apologized too.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Percy, this is Theseus. Theseus, Percy." Chiron introduced them to one another.

Both paused shortly before shaking hands and offering small smiles.

"Hi." the champion of Hestia and Death greeted kindly.

He sensed something about this kid. He knew right away, he was special. There was also the hidden potential and power that was just waiting to be unleashed. He wished he had that much power with the sea and sky, but his were weak. He was a legacy, after all.

"Hello." was Percy's response.

His eyes left the sea green ones, looking over to the….. _Oh look. A satyr. Wonder if I could get lamb chops from-_ Theseus ignored the wolf from there. He was amazed. He had heard of satyrs before, but never actually saw one. The poor guy looked nervous under his gaze.

"Something on my face?" he asked.

Theseus shook himself again.

"No. Sorry. Just….never met a satyr before."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Theseus held his hand out.

"What's your name? Mine's Theseus." he greeted.

"Grover." he answered quietly as they shook.

"It is convenient you are here, Percy. Now, you both can be shown around the camp instead of separately." Chiron said as he lead them around the porch.

Theseus paused again as his senses felt the world around him and he got a look at the camp. It was huge. There were buildings dotting the grassy clearing it rested in and he could feel the dozens and dozens of people all around. Most, looked as though they were training as they wore leather armor, while others were doing random things. Theseus smiled at it all, but was pulled out of it by his patron.

"I must leave you for now, Theseus, but remember that I am always watching over you." she whispered to him.

He frowned, wanting her to stay.

"Why can't you stay?" he asked with a little sadness.

"Because Zeus will notice and be angered if I linger too much. I'm sorry."

She lightly kissed his cheek, surprising him as she slowly disappeared. Theseus smiled softly again, catching up to the others, who were gathered around a table. He leaned against a post near them as he looked at the man, Chiron, and Grover were playing a card game with. He crossed his arms, receiving a foul and unpleasant smell from the guy. He had the build of a bull frog as he sported a Vegas bum look. He immediately knew he wouldn't like this, whatever he was. Theseus could sense the power, so he wasn't human.

"So, anyway. Gods are real and so are monsters. Be careful, don't get yourself killed, and be respectful to the Olympians. Blah, blah, blah." the bum said lazily as he played the card game and made a can of Diet Coke float into his hand before taking a sip.

"Which god are you?" Theseus asked.

This drew everyone's attention as he quickly glanced to his left to see a blond girl approaching before they went back to the sky blue ones that were now gazing into his own.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Theseus Reid. Yours?" the demigod asked with indifference.

This made the bum slightly twitch in annoyance at the small display of rudeness.

"Well, Thomas Rayden, I was just explaining to Perry over here that gods are real and what he experienced was not his imagination or anything like that. As for you, I assume you know the truth?"

Theseus pretended to ignore him, serving to make him more annoyed.

"Did you not just hear what I sa-"

Theseus cut him off, realizing who he probably was from the strong smell of grapes and alcohol. Yes, he knew what that smelled like.

"Say my name correctly, please." he requested in the most polite way he could.

The god looked angry.

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare!" the others slightly jumped at his raised voice, "If you treat me like I am nothing but an ant under your boot, then I shall treat you no different. Give respect and you will get it." Theseus almost growled at the end, but he refrained.

He could feel Nova lean up to the back of his leg, getting behind him as a whimper escaped her.

The god glared for a long moment, and he just glared right back with nothing but seething hatred. He really didn't like this guy. Especially since he was treating Theseus this way after what he went through. The god suddenly stood from the chair he was sitting at before Theseus felt a surge of power.

"Careful, boy. I am Dionysus, the Olympian god."

Theseus only smirked in defiance.

"Of what? Wine, parties, and laziness?"

He was in the demigod's face in an instant as the power signature intensified. Theseus began to feel a little weak at the knees from the pressure, but he stood his ground. To the surprise of everyone, except for Chiron, fire burst to life all over his hands and surrounded them.

"Theseus! Stand down!" Chiron suddenly yelled as he stood at his full height.

It took them both a moment, but Dionysus' power calmed as Theseus' hands extinguished. They kept their glares as both stepped away.

"Annabeth, Grover, could you please show Percy and Theseus around the camp?" Chiron requested of the blond and satyr.

"Yes, sir." Annabeth responded without pause.

Percy went, but Theseus stood there for a moment, still glaring the god down with Nova still clinging to him.

 _"_ _Father..."_ he heard her whimper out softly.

He looked down at her, seeing how scared she was. He picked her up and pet her fur as he walked away with her.

"Sorry." he simply said.

She licked his hand in return and leaned against it, making him smile as he followed the blond and went in step next to Percy. Looking at his new home, he thought, _One day, I'll_ _teach him a lesson he'll never forget._


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you insane?!" the blond exclaimed in disbelief at Theseus as they walked away from the big house, "You just picked a fight with one of the twelve Olympians! One of the most powerful beings on earth!"

Theseus scoffed at her as they walked, already not liking this girl.

As for Percy and Grover, they were just watching the exchange as they strode beside the two.

"He was being a jerk. I'm not in the mood to deal with jerks." was Theseus' response as he glared at the ground.

The small wolf pup attempted to comfort him by nuzzling his chest. It worked a little bit, making him look at her with the smallest smile.

"That's as reckless as the stunt he pulled last night!" Annabeth raised her voice again as she pointed at Percy.

The unclaimed demigod took this time to cut in, not liking the girl's tone after what he had been through.

"What's that supposed to mean? I fought the minotaur to protect Grover and to make sure I didn't die! Not to mention my mom could be dead right now, and this was all after I killed a fury before thinking I was going insane! Which I still do, by the way!" he exclaimed, getting in her face.

This made Theseus pause and feel immediate sympathy for the kid. He knew too well what he was going through, after all. He shook himself of the inevitable thoughts and flashbacks that almost took over. No he would not show weakness in front of these strangers. Or a camp full of them, for that matter.

"Yeah, you defeated it, but alone and with your bare hands. You were pretty much asking for death. You're just lucky your battle instincts kicked in. And don't just say their names so freely and without care like that. Names have power." she warned at the end, acting as though she did not care about anything Percy had said.

Theseus couldn't help but scoff again while Percy just looked at her with confusion.

"Oh, so they're Voldemort?" he asked, laying it on hard with the sarcasm.

"What is your problem?" Annabeth suddenly asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, so sorry if I have an attitude right now, princess. It's only because I watched my parents die a few days ago and fought for my life to get here. Please forgive me."

His tone was filled with nothing but mock regret and sarcasm as he gave her a small bow.

This did exactly as he expected, made her even angrier. Then, her face went blank.

He stood up straight again as her expression immediately went apologetic while Percy's gaze held sympathy, along with Grover, who was still just watching to the side. Theseus just glared at her. He didn't want her pity.

"I'm so-" he cut her off.

"Save it. Could you please just show us around the camp? I just want to be done with this and find a good place to sleep." he requested.

It was true. He was tired. The nightmare last night had left him restless. Even the wolf inside of him was getting testy and easily annoyed with everything.

Annabeth slowly nodded before they all continued walking with her in the lead. She did just as he asked, showing them everything from the meal pavilion and amphitheater to the armory and more. Wherever they went, some campers stopped to just watch them. They were all curious about the two new campers.

To be honest, the staring annoyed Theseus. He never was one that liked getting a lot of attention. So, to make them stop, he'd constantly throw out his best wolf glare that his father taught him. He was satisfied when almost everyone that stared immediately flinched and looked away. After doing this a few times as he kept up with Annabeth and Grover telling him and Percy about the camp, they finally ended up at the cabin and bathroom area. Each of the cabins, to Theseus, just looked plain weird. Each had their own style and colors to them. He could also guess which belonged to which Olympian just from the look and size.

He couldn't help but be a little bit captured by the place. It was as beautiful as his mother had told him. It all was.

They finally ended up at the only normal looking cabin. It was wood in style and had a caduceus painted on the door with the number '11' over it. Theseus knew the symbol right away. Hermes' weapon of power.

"The Hermes cabin?" Theseus asked, wondering why they were stopping here.

Annabeth nodded with a small smile at the fact he knew.

"Yes. This will be your home until you are claimed by your godly parent. Hopefully, they have room." she explained.

Annabeth didn't have to open the door for Theseus to know how terribly crowded it already was in the cabin in front of him.

"But, we aren't sons of Hermes." Theseus told her.

Annabeth didn't get the chance to respond as she knocked on the door. Then, Theseus felt…...something. Whatever it was, this was hauntingly familiar to the hostile presence last night. Then, he looked up at the kid standing in the doorway. Wait, not 'kid'. He looked to be in his late teens. A young adult. He had short blond hair and was a good foot taller than the werewolf. He wore an orange t-shirt with 'Camp Half-blood' written across it as it hung loosely to him over a pair of jeans and sneakers. The most noticeable feature about him, were his sky blue eyes and the scar that ran down the side of his face. That wasn't counting the fake cocky smirk.

Theseus noticed how Annabeth gained a shy demeanor and a small blush as he smiled at her. It was hard not to gag or roll his eyes as he stood to the side.

"New campers?" he asked after exchanging greetings with Annabeth and Grover.

"Yeah." Grover started as he gestured to the suspected son of Poseidon, "This is Percy Jackson."

The two shook hands before the older demigod introduced himself.

"Luke Castellan, head councilor of the Hermes cabin."

Now known as Luke, he turned to Theseus, raising his hand to shake his. The younger demigod ended up just glancing between the offered hand and the son of Hermes for an awkward silence before Luke pulled away. Theseus looked back up to him.

"Theseus Reid. Nice to meet you." he said with no emotion.

Yes, he knew he was being rude, but he could feel something…..hostile. Something evil. Like a veil that was around him that pretty much screamed 'stay away'. Theseus didn't like it one bit. It made his inner wolf even more anxious than it already was.

Luke's smile fell slightly, but he gave Theseus a small nod before he turned back to Annabeth.

"Unclaimed?" he simply asked.

This earned a nod as he gestured for them to follow him inside. They did as directed, being greeted by a cabin full of people doing random things. Reading, loitering, and a group that looked like they were planing something as they crowded around a map of the camp. Luke finally stopped at a solitary corner of the cabin after he was handed two sleeping bags. He tossed them to Percy and Theseus, who caught his with his free hand as he still held Nova. Gesturing to the corner, he said,

"This is where you can both sleep. Sorry, but we have no free bunks because of the dozen unclaimed around here."

Percy looked to Theseus to see what spot he would take.

"I'm fine with being next to the wall, unless you want to."

Theseus only shook his head.

"Nah. You can have the corner all to yourself, Percy. I'll be sleeping somewhere else." he responded as he began his way out.

"You mind if I keep this?" Theseus asked after pausing in the doorway.

Luke shrugged.

"Sure." the son of Hermes simply answered.

Theseus nodded in thanks as he kept going. Annabeth made to object.

"Hey-" Luke cut her off.

"It's alright, Annabeth. We can't force him to stay here. Besides, he looks like he can take care of himself."

 _Damn right we can take care of ourselves. We don't need sympathy or luxury._ The wolf in him growled.

"Theseus!" Percy exclaimed.

The champion of Hestia was headed for the nearest wooded area as the other demigod caught up to him.

"Yeah?" Theseus asked.

He noticed Percy was no longer holding the horn in his hand.

"Why don't you want to stay in the cabin?"

That was a good question. One reason was because of Luke. The other: It was just too crowded for him. If it was one thing, Theseus was not a fan of being surrounded by people.

"Just don't like crowds." Theseus answered with a shrug.

"Where will you stay then?" Percy asked.

He smiled as he glanced back at the woods again and how welcoming it looked to him.

"I'll find a better home."

Percy noticed where he was looking before getting confused as his brow furrowed.

"How will you live in the woods?"

 _Got a lot of questions, doesn't he?_

"I have my ways." Theseus just responded with a smile.

Percy still seemed confused, but sighed.

"Just don't get killed out there."

It was Theseus' turn to be confused.

"Why do you care?" he found himself asking curiously.

Percy shrugged.

"We're newbies. Gotta stick together." he answered.

Theseus chuckled. It was strange how this random kid cared for his well being after just meeting. He almost frowned as he thought of who else was just like that. His mother. Theseus immediately pushed the incoming thoughts away as he kept on his soft smile.

"Thanks for the concern, Percy, but I'll be alright. It'll take a strong monster to kill me."

 _Yeah. Cause of me._

Theseus ignored the wolf, almost smirking at the hidden meaning. Instead, he lightly hit Percy on the shoulder as the raven haired demigod smiled back at him.

"You take care of yourself too. Don't need ya dying on me, minotaur slayer." Theseus said kindly.

Percy chuckled and they were about to go their separate ways, until a voice stopped them.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? Fresh meat?"

A group of three boyish looking girls, probably around their age, were approaching Theseus and Percy. The leader was standing in the middle with the other two flanking her. Each looked as though they came from a heavy metal concert. Especially the leader. She was wearing a military vest and was hefting a spear that was a little taller than her.

"Back off, Clarisse. I'm just showing them around." Annabeth took this time to speak after she ran up to the group.

"Now, now, Annie. You know how we have to initiate new blood to the camp." one of the other girls responded.

Theseus put Nova down. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. He saw it in dozens of clichéd stories and movies with bullies. The new kid gets hazed hard. Likely beaten bad. He smiled. It wouldn't happen to him. He'd be the kid that kicked the bully's ass.

Annabeth glared at the girl now known as Clarisse.

"Don't call me that." she said lowly.

She was ignored as Clarisse was busy putting her attention on Theseus, who had gotten into her face, his body tensed, ready for anything.

"Oh look, the squirt is standing up for himself." Clarisse said mockingly.

Theseus' fists clenched as he slightly glared up at her. She was a little bigger than he was, but Theseus knew how to take down a large enemy. His father trained him, after all, and he was huge compared to this girl.

"Girls, go give the other one the usual while I deal with this one." Clarisse commanded without looking away.

Percy was dragged away, struggling and hollering, while Annabeth did nothing. Theseus attempted to go past Clarisse, but found her spear blocking him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast."

Theseus looked to Annabeth.

"Jee. Thanks for the backup, blondie." Theseus said a little angrily before hitting Clarisse's spear out of his way and kicking her back so she fell forward.

He was about to go help Percy, until he suddenly felt the ground shaking slightly. He looked to the restroom area and was surprised with what he saw. Water burst from the doorway. He wasn't given much time to gawk, as he ducked under the spear. It swiped right where his head used to be as he back-kicked Clarisse in her stomach.

"You little shit." she growled as she slowly caught her breathe after it had been violently forced out.

Theseus smirked as he summoned his claymore, making Clarisse's eyes widen.

"How'd you do that?"

The only answer she got was Theseus sending his sword in a downward arch at her. Clarisse put her spear up to block it, but this only managed to send it off course from her and ended with her spear being cut in half. She drew the sword that was at her side after throwing the remains of her spear to the ground. She was just in time to catch the swing that was sent to her left side. Clarisse still stared at Theseus with wide eyes as he pushed against her, making her struggle to hold him back. How was he stronger than her? What took Clarisse off guard the most, was his expression. It was blank and focused, his eyes fixed on her and every move she made. Who was this kid?

For Theseus, his training had all kicked in at once and he could hear his mother's voice in his head as he pressed against his opponent.

 _"When you fight, you show no mercy. You never let up, son. This person wants to kill you. This monster wants to feed on you. Will you let either do that?!"_

 _"NO! I WON'T"_

 _"Good!"_

He could even hear his father.

 _"Your sword is not just a weapon in your hand, Theseus. It is part of your arm. Remember this, and you will never drop it."_

 _"How, dad?"_

 _"Can you drop part of your arm?"_

 _"Well, no-"_

 _"Exactly! Also, never forget this. When you fight someone, you focus only on them. Not on the weapon they have or the power they possess. You watch their movements, search for strengths and weaknesses. You must also look them straight in the eyes so you can read exactly what their next move will be. Their eyes always give it away."_

And that's exactly what he was doing. When Clarisse pulled back and sent a strike of her own at him, Theseus saw it coming from miles away. Easily, parrying and sending another strike at her. Clarisse just barely managed to block it, but he was faster. Pulling back, he hit her sword with as much force as he could muster, finding satisfaction as his blood rushed with adrenaline and he heard her groan in pain under the shock from the blow. Within seconds, her sword was sent flying a few yards to the side before the tip of his claymore was resting on her throat.

When Theseus came out of the battle state he had been forced in, he slowly smiled at Clarisse.

"Who are you?" Clarisse suddenly asked.

Clarisse was holding her hand, her eyes still wide as she looked down the long blade at him. How could he use a weapon like that so fast?

Not taking the blade from her throat, Theseus answered.

"The name's Theseus Reid." he introduced.

Clarisse slowly backed away from him to pick up her sword. Theseus got ready for her to attack again, but she sheathed her blade and just angrily walked away. _Yeah, you better run. Before I eat you!_ Theseus almost chuckled at the exclamation his wolf made, but he was interrupted by the murmuring.

Looking around, he noticed a crowd had gathered around him. He heard things like "Did you see that?", "He beat Clarisse.", or "Who is that kid's godly parent?". Theseus ignored them as he turned to Annabeth, who was soaked from head to toe, for some reason, with a completely fine and dry Percy next to her. Theseus smiled at him.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Theseus asked Percy.

"If you mean the water going crazy around me and soaking Annabeth and those two other girls, yes." Percy answered.

Theseus laughed as Annabeth looked at them both calculatingly. After a moment, Percy asked her,

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

She took a minute while Theseus made the claymore disappear.

"I'm thinking….that I want you both on my team for capture the flag on Friday."

Theseus arched an eyebrow at this, not liking the sound of it.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Theseus said as he began his way to the woods again.

Right now, Theseus just wanted to go and enjoy the wild. Thanks to the adrenaline rush, he wasn't in need of a nap anymore.

"See you around, Theseus!" Percy called to him.

Theseus only smiled and gave him a wave as he went through the crowd and straight for the woods with Nova hot on his heels.

 _"That was awesome, father. The way you attacked and pushed back at her."_ Nova said.

"Yeah. It was fun." Theseus said.

There was no denying it. That rush and feeling Theseus got whenever he trained or fought, it exhilarated him.

Finally making it into the woods, he took a long breathe. For some reason, the forest seemed more wild, free, and beautiful around the camp than other areas he had been in. The grass was pleasingly green, the flowers and other wild plants were beautiful and smelled amazing, and the many types of trees were amazingly healthy. It was the perfect environment for a werewolf. Especially since there were dozens of different animals throughout the area. Rabbits, deer, and many more that he could feed on. There were even fish in the stream he could sense a good distance away.

After picking a good spot, Theseus went to work on making a small area his camp. It was a small open area that provided space and had some shade. Theseus smiled after making a small fire pit and setting the egg down on the logs that were burning strong. After setting his backpack and Mjolnir down with it.

"Nova, stay here, I'll be back. I just want to get a feel for the area. Alright?" Theseus asked the pup.

 _"Will you be back with food?" she asked._

Theseus chuckled as he pet her head, making her lean into his touch.

"I promise." Theseus assured.

After that, Theseus was off. His eyes went gold as he felt the world for miles around him. He grinned as he ran through the grass, bushes, and dirt. Faster and faster. The wind whipped past his hair as his feet impacted the ground hard with every step. After sprinting around the perimeter of the camp and running to the nearest clearing, he finally stopped. Breathing heavily, Theseus suddenly felt something. Another feeling that was familiar, but this one had history with him. He knew this one. Rapidly turning his head, his suspicions were made true at the sight his eyes rested on as they turned gold again. It was a wolf. A truck sized, dark brown haired, wolf. The beast was slowly advancing straight for him. It's fur lightly waved from the soft breeze as it came closer and closer. Theseus' breathe caught. He knew this wolf. He remembered from so long ago, when he was only three years old.

"Hello there, young pup. Do you remember me?" a soft feminine voice came from the giant she-wolf.

She was finally only a few feet from him at this point, her snout slightly angled down so she could look at him, face to face. Her eyes were like his, but more powerful and shined a far brighter gold.

"Y-Yes." Theseus quietly stuttered.

She chuckled at his reaction.

"How you have grown, my child. You'll be a strong alpha, one day. I can feel it."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Theseus asked, finding his voice and catching his breathe.

She smiled the best she could at him with her sharp teeth, which only ended up looking similar to a snarl.

"I am Lupa, the goddess of wolves." she introduced.

"You're the one that bit me." Theseus stated as he subconsciously rested his hand on his right forearm where he had once felt her sink those fangs into when he was a small child, "Why?" he asked.

"To make you strong, child." Lupa started to explain, "I can feel the threats rising. War will come soon. You will need to be prepared, Theseus."

"Is this about the nightmare I had last night? When I felt something…..something evil?"

The giant wolf nodded.

"Yes. That was Kronos. He will stop at nothing until he has destroyed Olympus and taken control of the world. He must be stopped. Do not let him tempt you, child. No matter what he says, offering you power or whatever else you might desire, do not believe him. The titan of time is only out for himself."

Theseus nodded in understanding. He remembered the stories his parents used to tell him and the books he read on the king of titans. He was very bad news. Then, a question arose in his mind.

"Wait, how can he rise again? I know he's immortal, but didn't the Olympians cut him into pieces with his own scythe?"

The goddess made that weird smile again.

"You're a sharp one. Just like your mother was."

Theseus would have been bashful and scratched the back of his neck while looking at his feet, if not for….certain circumstances. Instead, he just looked at her blankly until she answered his question.

"As for that, his brothers, the monsters, a few gods and goddesses, among many more possible followers undoubtedly have plans." she stated.

Theseus sighed as he thought this over. One thought seemed to be a constant for him nowadays. _Why? Why does all this have to happen? Why everything?_ It frustrated him to no end. Theseus ended up just sitting in the grass, his back facing the wolf goddess.

Then, he suddenly felt something on his shoulder. Slightly turning his head, Theseus came face to face with hers, his back against her chest as she sat behind him. Theseus wanted to object or move away, but it somehow comforted him. Slowly reaching up, he ran his hand through the fur on the side of her neck, liking the feel of it.

"Do not be afraid, demigod. I shall help you. I will make you stronger. Like a true Roman. Just as I did with your father." she said encouragingly as her form began to slowly disappear.

"Thank you, my lady." Theseus responded as she finally vanished.

With a sigh, Theseus rose from his spot and began back to his makeshift camp. It didn't take him long to kill three rabbits and string them together. Smiling as he finally made it to his home for who knows how long, he was met with a surprising sight. Thanatos. Death himself was sitting on the log he had set up, playing fetch with his wolf as the egg was still resting in the fire. He noticed Theseus approaching when he was about to throw the stick as an excited Nova wagged her tail and waited in front of him. Both turned to Theseus. Nova reacted instantly, practically launching at him.

 _"Father! This guy said he knew you and was here to train you. He even gave me this…...I don't know what it was, but it tasted good!"_ the excited and happy pup said as she nudged and nuzzled his legs.

Theseus arched an eyebrow at the god before him, who was chuckling.

"I gave her a t-bone steak. It's beef, Nova." Thanatos responded.

 _"Right! It was delicious!"_ Nova commented.

Theseus chuckled and ran his hand through the pup's fur, making her lean into his touch. After setting the rabbits down, skinning them, and taking out their guts, Theseus made a spit and placed them over the fire with it. After cleaning his hands with the water in his canteen, he stood across from Thanatos.

"Are you here to start my training?" Theseus asked.

Thanatos went serious as he stood, producing his scythe.

"Yes. I am."

With those words and without any hesitation, the god of death lunged.

* * *

 _ **So, there it is. Sorry about the long wait. Jesus. Even I'm finding it hard to believe I couldn't manage to update since late January. I will try to make it up to you and publish the next chapter far sooner. Until then, see ya. Review. Tell me your thoughts.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Damn, I need to start updating this story more. I keep thinking about so much I have planned for it and all the potential it has, but in the end, I just keep ending up procrastinating and being lazy. I still remember the glory days of the last rewrite I made of this. So many people liked it. Just hope I can make that happen again. Sure, it probably won't be Percy's Curse famous, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make it so. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy. Review, follow, favorite. Do whatever.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

With a groan, Theseus was thrown to the ground for the umpteenth time that day as the sun got lower and lower into the afternoon hours. As he tried to get up, Theseus kept his eyes on the god pacing in front of him. He almost growled at his straight face and the fact he wasn't even winded after they had been fighting for hours. Theseus was in bad shape. He was breathing heavily, with sweat running down his body and over the dirt, bruises, and small cuts. His hair was pointing in all directions, making him look wild.

"Stay down, Theseus." Thanatos told him.

Theseus did growl this time, getting up with a glare as he heard his wolf say, _Let me have a piece of him!_ Grabbing his long sword from it's downed position, his eyes suddenly went bright gold, showing his wolf had taken over.

"I'm only going to go harder on you, wolf." Thanatos responded.

"Bring it on, death god." was his retort as he got into a battle stance, a rush of strength and adrenaline taking hold.

Within the blink of an eye, they both attacked, locking sword and scythe. Sparks flew as the two weapons made contact before Theseus pulled away and tried a downward arch. Thanatos blocked with ease and tried to kick Theseus in his stomach, but the werewolf punched his foot, sending it off course. Thanatos jumped back, Theseus' leg swiping where he previously was. The god of death let out a soft smile. He liked this boys undying will and spirit. Theseus slashed at him with his sword, making Thanatos go on the defensive and block with his scythe. The god managed to underestimate his increased strength, leading to Theseus forcing his scythe to the side, resulting in the sword cutting the god's arm. Feeling the minor wound, Thanatos' smile actually broadened before he pushed the demigod back and managed to kick his sword arm when Theseus tried to strike again. The young werewolf found his sword being knocked from his grip before Thanatos' scythe was resting against his neck. His eyes slowly went normal as Thanatos kept his smile. Theseus smiled back when he noticed the godly blood dripping a little from his patron's shoulder.

"Well done, Theseus." the god of death praised as he took his weapon away and made it vanish.

"What….do you mean? You're not even….sweating." the demigod asked through deep breathes.

Thanatos chuckled.

"Being a god has it's advantages. But you were able to hold your own far longer than I expected. You kept getting up and wanting more, no matter how many times I hit you down. That is good, Theseus. Very good."

They sat down on the tree trunk and Thanatos summoned some nectar and ambrosia for both of them. Theseus took it gratefully and ate and drank small servings of the godly food. Within a minute, he could feel the bruises and cuts slowly healing. Looking to his sword as it laid only a few feet from him in the grass, he simply said,

"Withdraw."

The white glow quickly surrounded the blade before it was gone and the white light went to his wrist guard before fading.

"Quite the blade you have there." Thanatos said, "May I see it?"

Theseus summoned it again before handing it to the god and drinking some more nectar. Thanatos held it in one hand and slowly turned it, looking the weapon up and down.

"Do you have a name for it?" his patron asked.

Theseus shook his head as Thanatos gave it back to him.

"A good sword needs a name."

Smiling softly as he held the claymore, Theseus actually gave it some thought. What kind of name would it have? Something deadly? Agile? Strong? Intimidating? He thought for a good few minutes, until what Thanatos said in his dream came to mind. _You shall be molded into a harbinger of death and destruction against all things evil._

"Harbinger." Theseus said quietly.

Harbinger. Yes. He liked that.

"That sounds appropriate." Thanatos stated, taking Theseus from his musings.

The demigod was about to say more, when the hilt glowed softly. When Theseus looked down, the glow disappeared, leaving behind a name engraved elegantly into the metal. His eyes widened as they settled on _Harbinger_ standing out proudly and clearly.

Thanatos smiled again. That sword was very special. There was also the feeling he got when holding it. The weapon had history. A bloody one. It had to be more than a few hundred years old. He knew it from somewhere. A long time ago. When swords, spears, shields, and bows were still the most deadly weapons on earth.

"I still don't get why it looks used. I've barely scratched it." Theseus said, shaking Thanatos from his musings.

The god of death shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"Perhaps your parents used it before they gave it to you." he offered.

It took him a moment, but Thanatos was starting to realize exactly where the sword came from. He would wait until his assumption was proven correct, though.

"Training I see." a soft voice stated, accompanied by a flash of fire.

Hestia stood there, smiling softly as she looked at the god and demigod. Both smiled back as she approached and sat next to her champion. Theseus bowed his head to her.

"My lady." he stated.

The hearth goddess laughed softly before gently grabbing Theseus by the chin and lifting his head.

"Enough of that, my child." she said.

He grinned as Thanatos spoke.

"It is interesting seeing you here, Hestia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the god of death asked.

"A patron cannot visit her champion?" the goddess retorted.

Thanatos' eyes widened comically.

"You made Theseus your champion as well?"

Hestia smiled wider as Nova jumped into her lap and nuzzled up to her chest.

"Yes. He has a fire burning in him that will one day be as strong as the sun."

Theseus almost blushed as he immediately became sheepish and bashful. The goddess noticed this, winking at him. This only served to worsen his reddening cheeks. Thanatos chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Theseus' shoulder.

"You are certainly right about that, my lady." the god said with a smirk.

Hestia huffed with mock annoyance.

"Not you too." she objected.

This made both god and demigod laugh as the goddess blushed. Once they had settled down, Thanatos stood.

"Well, it's time I took my leave. Theseus, expect me tomorrow morning. Six o'clock. Sharp." the god of death said seriously as shadows began to surround and envelope him.

"Yes sir!" Theseus exclaimed with a salute, making him laugh and Hestia let out a giggle.

Thanatos was absorbed by the shadows, and he was gone. As though he were never there. Theseus realized that it was shadow travel soon after. He turned to his patron to see her poking at the fire he made not too long ago, the egg still in the middle of the logs, surrounded by it.

"When did he make you his champion?" Hestia asked with curiosity.

Theseus smiled softly into the fire, even though it was still daylight.

"Last night. After you helped me go back to sleep. Thank you, by the way." Theseus praised at the end.

She smiled at him again.

"You are my champion. It is my responsibility to take care of you." Hestia said.

For some reason, the goddess found herself reaching out to rest her small hand against the side of his face. Both were surprised at the action, but Theseus slightly leaned into her touch after going stiff. Theseus smiled softly as he slowly closed his eyes, liking the warmth that suddenly enveloped him. Until he realized what he was doing. Almost jerking away, he shook himself. No. He would not think about it. Not how it felt. Of who it reminded him that would do the same thing. He would only start crying again.

"I'm sorry." Hestia's guilty and sad voice suddenly said.

Theseus turned to her again to see something that he actually didn't like on the goddess. Regret.

"No!" Theseus exclaimed, making both of them jump, "Sorry. No. It's just…..."

Hestia nodded.

"I understand, Theseus. No need to say more." she told him.

Theseus nodded as something began to settle in the goddess. Who was she kidding? She'll never be able to be a mother to him. Why did she have such a dream or small hope?

The conch horn blew in the distance, making both turn to the camp and Theseus' brow furrow in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked as they both stood.

Hestia sighed.

"Well, that is the signal for meals. Chiron blows in a conch horn whenever it is time. Dinner right now, to be more exact." she explained.

They both heard a sudden growl in Theseus' gut, making them look down at his stomach. Hestia laughed as she put Nova on the ground.

"Go. Eat. We start your training when you come back." Hestia said.

"Okay."

Theseus smiled as he began his way back into camp after the goddess disappeared. Nova was right next to him as they left the woods.

 _"_ _Do you think the ugly girl will try something when we get there, father?"_ Nova asked as they followed a few groups of campers to where Theseus assumed dinner would be held.

"I wouldn't put it past her." he whispered in return so no one would hear and think he was crazy.

Theseus sighed sadly. The struggle to get here and what started it was still sinking in. He was just starting to face what happened to his parents and how he was alone now. He had no one else. No other family. He didn't even have friends. Well, Percy could be his friend. Hestia was there for him too. That's probably one of the only reasons Theseus hadn't become a sobbing mess and just kept to the room in the big house for gods know how long. Shaking himself, Theseus realized he had made it to his destination.

The young demigod took a moment to just look around as everyone went to a specific table. The meal pavilion was huge. There were twelve tables for each Olympian god, from what he could tell by the symbols, Chiron and the beach bum were sitting at a table in the back, and there was a large brazier in the middle of the area. Theseus wondered where he should sit, until he heard Hestia's voice in his head.

 _Here, my champion._

His attention turned to a small table that suddenly appeared. It had no number or special designs on it like the others. Just a simple and beautiful painting of a burning hearth in the middle of the wooden slab. Theseus smiled and thanked her in his head before picking Nova up and sitting her next to him as he took a seat. He looked up to see many curious and surprised faces staring at him, including Chiron. Theseus just gave the demigods his wolf glare again.

Chiron waited until all were seated before standing up. He was about to speak, until Clarisse interrupted him.

Getting up from the Ares table, she stormed over to Theseus, who stayed where he was. Resting her hands on her sides, she addressed him as though he were vermin.

"You think you're better than the rest of us, small fry? Since when do you get a table all to yourself?"

"I was given this table. And I don't think I'm better than anyone. Maybe you should just sit down before you get yourself hurt, Clarabelle." Theseus responded calmly, lazily glancing up at her.

Theseus had been in this camp for barely a day, and he already hated this girl. She had such a superiority complex, that he could smell it rolling off her. He could here noises and laughs from the name he called her at the end while Theseus watched her face turn an angry looking shade of red.

Clarisse hauled her fist back and tried to punch him in the face, but Theseus was up within the blink of an eye, her fist in his hand. He slowly squeezed as she tried to strike with a left hook. Theseus caught that too and began squeezing. Clarisse groaned in pain as she was forced to her knees. The cracking of her knuckles and fingers could clearly be heard as her face twisted.

"Say that you're going to back off of Percy and I, or so help me gods, I will break your hands." Theseus stated with a glare.

Clarisse actually looked up at him in fear. Theseus heard the steady clopping of Chiron's hooves, but he was more focused on this jerk queen right now.

"Y-you're b-bluffing." Clarisse stuttered, not sounding sure of herself.

"Wanna bet?" he responded with one of the most evil smiles the daughter of Ares had ever seen.

Theseus stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Chiron. Looking to his side and up into the face of the centaur, he was met with a serious and steady gaze.

"That's enough, Theseus." he said sternly and with authority.

He reluctantly let go of Clarisse, leading her to standing up slowly, taking turns in massaging her hands as she glared angrily at him. Clarisse cracked her knuckles and was about to take a step forward, but Chiron reached out and put his arm between them.

"Clarisse, back to you're table, right now." Chiron commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Surprisingly, fear passed through the daughter of Ares' eye's. After a momentary pause, and a quick glare at Theseus, she turned and went back to her table. As for the rest of the pavilion, it had been turned silent during the exchange.

Chiron turned to Theseus, his expression still stern and serious.

"Theseus Reid. You will not fight with other demigods beyond competitions or sparring. Do you understand me?"

It clearly wasn't a request. He could see how serious Chiron was. Especially as he looked into the old centaurs eyes. So, letting out a long sigh, he said,

"Yes, sir."

Chiron's gaze softened slightly from the response before he gestured to the new table.

"Back to your table, my boy."

Theseus did as told and sat back down while Chiron stayed in the middle of the pavilion. After clearing his throat the centaur smiled kindly and spoke loudly for all those present.

"Well. I see you have all met Theseus, but we also have another new camper. Percy Jackson!" he gestured to the unclaimed demigod, making him get more attention than he wanted, "May you welcome both he and Theseus and make them feel at home."

The demigods gave halfhearted noises of agreement and small cheers. Theseus chuckled at the sheepish look Percy gained, but his small smile quickly left at what Chiron quietly added at the end, his eyes connecting with Theseus'.

"They might not have any home to go to, after all."

Chiron gave him a look that said it all. It was a slightly heartbroken look, telling the young demigod, 'I know what you are going through'. Theseus looked away, afraid he would have started to cry if he did. No. He had to focus on surviving. Then, the anger came. He hated monsters. He hated all of them. A monster took his parents away, the only two people he ever loved or cared about. They were everything to him. Theseus suddenly felt an intense rage gather in him. It was strange. He had never felt this kind of anger before. Theseus wasn't sure what to think of it. He just felt like going out and slaughtering monsters until it went away. He barely noticed his table was being set until the plate, silverware, and napkin appeared. He looked around, but there was no one there, until he checked to see no one was looking and used his wolf sight, making his eyes go gold.

They suddenly widened as he saw them. His mouth slightly hung agape. They were beautiful. It was a large group of at least ten…..women? No. They weren't human. What was it his parents called them? They were capable of turning invisible and served as cup bearers to the gods…...Nymphs! That's it. Theseus had never seen a nymph before, but he would never forget them. They were beautiful. Each had a different hair style and skin color than the last. Blue, green, red, even light brown. Like a tree. They were wearing Greek style dresses that wrapped around them nicely and complimented their figures. Their beauty was similar to that goddess he had met the other day. One saw him staring, making her giggle and wave at him. Theseus smiled stupidly, blushing as he waved back. Once he cleared his head and shook himself, he made his eyes go back to normal.

Sighing again, he summoned a simple ham and cheese sandwich before watching the other demigods sacrifice a few servings. He went and did the same, giving his food to Hestia, Poseidon, and Zeus. No matter how angry he was that his grandfathers could not save his parents.

* * *

Hestia was nervous, but not scared. She would never be afraid of her youngest brother. Yes, he was powerful, but her own dwarfed his to some extent. Not only because she was the eldest. No. Because she had always trained with her power more than he ever did. She had an understanding with her element and was capable of beating lightning, ice, rock, and even water. Hestia was only worried that a full on battle would break out between her and Zeus. Then again, she could easily defeat him now that he did not have his master bolt. The goddess was currently standing in the middle of the throne room, all of the gods present and sitting in their thrones around her. The only ones that looked like they cared about this meeting, were the big three and Hera. The queen of the gods was actually giving her sister a serious look along with her husband while Poseidon and Hades, who was sitting in a guest throne, seemed concerned for her. Even though Hades was not showing it.

"How do you plead for your act of defiance, sister?" Zeus asked.

"What act of defiance, brother?" she asked, honestly confused.

Zeus leaned forward, his gaze intensifying.

"Summoning a table in the demigod camp. And a cabin."

"I meant no disrespect. I was only giving them to a demigod in need. And why are you treating this as if I have committed treason? He is your grandson." Hestia told him.

Zeus suddenly stood up, anger in his eyes.

"He is no grandson of mine! I should have killed that bastard abomination the moment he was born!"

Poseidon stood up too, unrestrained fury in his expression.

"Theseus is just as much my grandson as he is yours! I will not sit here and let you blame him for Alex and Andromeda's deaths!"

Zeus summoned lightning that crackled to life around his hands.

"Shut your mouth, Poseidon! As far as I know, you are a traitor!"

Poseidon summoned his trident, aiming it for his brother.

"I did not send my son to take your bolt and Hestia is only being kind to our grandson since we cannot claim him and he has lost his parents! You think I don't hurt for the loss of my daughter?!" the sea god defended himself, his son, and his sister.

"Careful where you point that thing, brother. I am your king." Zeus warned with glare, lightning also sparking around his eyes.

They were at a full on stand off. Until Hestia got between them. Olympian armor formed around her and flames came to life around her hands, making them look like fireballs. Both gods took a surprised step back at the unusual display of power from the quiet goddess. Her aura was flaring and her soft eyes were engulfed in flames like her hands.

"I swear to Chaos that neither I nor Poseidon have committed crimes or any acts of treason against you, Zeus." Hestia suddenly swore.

The loudest thunder the gods ever heard boomed across the sky as the world suddenly seemed to stop for a moment before going back to normal. All the gods looked at Hestia, the younger ones now paying attention, with wide eyes as their auras disappeared with Poseidon's trident.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked angrily, making Zeus comically plop back to his throne, speechless.

"He is your grandson, Zeus. Never call him a bastard or abomination in my presence again. And if you won't care for him, I will. I, Hestia, hereby claim Theseus Decimus Reid as my adoptive demigod child."

Everyone present gasped a bright glow surrounded the goddess, sealing her claim. As for Hestia. She had no idea why she did it, but she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

And as the gods let out surprised gasps, so were the demigods as they watched a hearth with fire burning in it appear over Theseus' head. Chiron stood up again as Theseus looked up in surprise, his eyes wide. It was the same symbol on the table.

"Hail, Theseus Reid, son of Hestia!" Chiron exclaimed before bending the front of his body in an awkward kneel.

The rest of the demigods did so too until the holograph disappeared and the demigods stood. Theseus just kept staring at the spot it once occupied in disbelief. He knew what this meant. That his patron had officially adopted him. He couldn't believe it. Why did she? How was she able to? Theseus shook himself. No. He couldn't think about it now. It wasn't important. Right now, he had to focus on whatever that feeling was earlier. After some thinking, he just shoved his plate away and stood up. He needed to stop thinking so much and do something. These thoughts and feelings were driving him insane.

Theseus got up and sprinted out. He made for the nearest woods while summoning Harbinger. He knew what would make him feel better.

"Nova, stay behind the border!" he commanded the small pup running after him with a raw steak in her mouth.

 _"But father-"_ she tried to object.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt." he said before he kept running until he was a good distance from the camp.

Once he was satisfied, he stopped and waited.

It was a little while until the first monster showed up. A hell hound. Theseus got into a stance and waited for it to charge. When it did, he dodged and brought the sword down on it's spine, cutting it in half and making it turn into gold dust immediately. He waited again, practically hoping it wouldn't take long for another monster.

 _Theseus, I don't think this is a good idea. We should go back to camp,_ his wolf was trying to reason. Theseus wouldn't have it though. He silently kept waiting. After the tenth monster and the sun had long disappeared, he was beginning to understand this feeling of pure rage and hatred. It was toward not just the kraken, but all monsters. They took his parents from him. They deserved to pay for it. The kraken deserved to pay for it. He wanted revenge. This was where he first began to thirst for it.

He kept killing and killing until he was spent of energy and there were a few bleeding wounds here and there on his body. Gold dust littered all over the ground around him as he breathed heavily. A soft orange light appeared next to him before materializing into the hearth goddess. She looked at him with worry as he began to fall forward. She caught him, holding him close as she began to heal his wounds with her fire.

"What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed as she began carrying him back to camp and to the new cabin she made for him, which rested a little ways behind the 'U' and closer to the ocean and woods.

She had moved his possessions there along with the egg. Theseus looked tiredly at her and smiled softly. He knew what he needed to do to kill the kraken one day.

"I…..I-I will….be strong, my lady. I will be strong and I will kill it. I will kill the one who sent it after my family. If there was anyone that did….." he swore weakly as he began to lose consciousness.

Hestia smiled sadly at him as blood still stained half of his face.

"Of course you will, my child. I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay. I'm gonna be honest and blunt here. This is not a story about Percy. This story is about an OC more than anything. Now, if you are not interested, fine. Okay. No need to leave a review or anything. Just leave. Don't read if you don't like it. I am perfectly fine with that. Anyone that is here and like**_ _ **s**_ _ **the story and the OC, good. You guys are what keeps me going and writing. So, here ya go. Enjoy.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_

* * *

 _"Come on, Theseus. You can do it." Andromeda said softly, a small smile on her face._

 _Theseus strained himself as he tried hard to make the water move and float out of the cup, but he just couldn't do it. This had to have been the fiftieth time today that he tried. His mother watched as the water trembled, but that's all it was doing. Theseus had ended up biting his lip until he drew a little bit of blood._

 _Finally, he just ended up yelling in frustration as tears began to run down his face. The four year old bowed his head in defeat as he sniffled a little bit. His mother slid her chair closer to him and wrapped him up in a hug. She kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his black hair._

 _"Why so upset, my little warrior?" she asked._

 _"I c-can't do it." he told her softly as he cried and leaned into his mother._

 _Andromeda hugged him tightly and shushed him. He slowly stopped crying and she used a napkin to wipe his face. Once he was free of tears, she held his face in her hands so he would look at her, sea green meeting a mixture of green and blue._

 _"_ _Oh, Theseus. There's no need to get so frustrated. You just have to take your feelings and use them to your advantage. When I use my powers, I think of all the good things in my life." Andromeda explained as she simply moved her hand and the water immediately followed her command, swishing and floating in the air after pretty much flying from the cup._

 _"Really? What do you think about?" Theseus asked._

 _Andromeda smiled down at him as the water swirled and moved around her hand and through her fingers._

 _"I think of you, your father, and the sea. I let the feeling of the sea take over and become one with it_ _along with my memories and feelings_ _, son. Do that, and not even lightning, earth, or ice can stop the power that will run through you."_

 _The young demigod's eyes shined as he listened and thought about what his mother said. He imagined himself being able to command a raging and powerful typhoon with one hand. Then, there was a feeling that took over as he focused on the water. A strange feeling he had never felt before. And, within the blink of an eye, he had the water running through the air around him._

 _Andromeda grinned as Theseus held that feeling and stared at the water in wonder as he commanded it._

 _"Yes! That's it, son! Hold onto that!" she exclaimed._

 _The_ _seus grinned and lightly laughed as he made the water move all around him._

* * *

The newly adopted son of Hestia smiled softly as he remembered that moment. When he first started getting in tune with his powers over water. He remembered his father teaching him lightning a year later. That element was even harder to control. Theseus sighed before furiously wiping away the tears that began running down his face.

Checking to make sure no one was watching him as he stood in the clearing he was in, Theseus called upon his lightning powers. Within the blink of an eye, the dangerous and powerful element crackled and sparked to life around him. It coiled around his arms and legs as he moved into a stance before making a fist and punching the air in the direction of a tree. A loud 'CRACK' was heard as a powerful bolt of lightning left him and ripped through the tree as though it were nothing. The top half of the tree fell as the middle of the trunk broke and burned.

Theseus smiled as he looked down at his fist as steam slowly rose from his knuckles.

"You're here early." Thanatos suddenly said as he stepped from behind a tree.

Theseus shrugged. Yes, he did get here at around five thirty in the morning. Did he care? Nope. He wanted to get stronger. And that's what he would do.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what happened the other night, would it?" his patron asked.

This made the young demigod pause for a moment as that feeling started again. He shook himself, looking back at the god.

"Yes." Theseus answered honestly.

"Do you know what that feeling is, Theseus?" Thanatos asked as he walked closer to where he was slowly circling the demigod, "That is called a thirst for revenge, and it is very dangerous. Many people have died seeking vengeance. It has either driven them and made them stronger, or it has driven them mad and lead them to making reckless decisions and ultimately leading them to their death or going down a dark path. An evil one."

Thanatos stopped in front of Theseus, looking at him seriously.

"You must control this, Theseus. You must not let it get to you."

Theseus listened as he glared at the ground and slowly clenched his fists as his power flared a little bit, unknowingly causing his body temperature to increase and lightning to lightly crackle around him again. His eyes even briefly flashed gold in his anger.

"I want to kill it…..I want to rip it apart until there's nothing left…..and then do it to every other monster that crosses my path…..." he growled out as he still glared at the ground, "I hate Zeus and Poseidon. Because they did nothing as my parents died!"

Thanatos rested a hand on his shoulder, making Theseus look up at him. The god of death was looking at him with understanding, but his eyes did not waver in the serious gaze he was giving him at the same time.

"I know, Theseus. I know you want to do many things right now, but you can't. Not just yet. And you cannot let it control you. That is what you are doing now. Anger can only lead to suffering, Theseus. It can only lead to pain, and the next thing you know, you've become something far worse and more sinister than the monsters that you kill."

Thanatos' words managed to calm the demigod slowly. After a moment, his power settled around him. Releasing a sigh, the demigod looked away.

"I know that you're angry at almost everything right now. That you weren't strong enough to help. That no one was there to help or keep your parents safe. That your grandfathers did nothing as your parents died. I know, Theseus."

Theseus looked back up at Thanatos, his anger returning.

"HOW?!" he screamed at the god, "HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!?"

His aura and power flared again as fire and lightning came to life around him and even the shadows seemed drawn to him as Thanatos could feel the sea begin to get angry not far away.

Harbinger suddenly appeared in Theseus' hands and he attacked, forcing Thanatos to summon his scythe and defend himself. Theseus tried for a downward arch and Thanatos held up his scythe, stopping it. Tears ran down Theseus' face as he pressed against his patron. Thanatos did not let up as he pushed back. He kept looking Theseus in the eye.

"Because I have seen it all, Theseus. I have been on this earth as long as there have been mortals to die on it." Thanatos answered.

The demigod pulled away to attack again, sending a flurry of fast and hard strikes at the god. Thanatos managed to block and parry all of them, letting Theseus get his anger out. Theseus attacked and attacked, hitting hard and with as much aggression that had started building up. More and more tears ran down his face and light sobs wracked his body as he thought of it happening. More definitively, the sound of his parent's screams.

Theseus hacked and hacked at Thanatos until the god had had enough and disarmed him, but even then, the demigod attacked as his sword ended up planted in the ground. This time, with his bare fists. He managed to catch Thanatos with a punch to the ribs, but the god threw a fist in return. Theseus was able to catch his hand before using it as leverage and kicking the god in the stomach. Thanatos threw his scythe before kicking Theseus in his gut in retaliation, forcing him back a few feet. The demigod yelled before rushing at Thanatos again, throwing punch after punch. Thanatos blocked all of them and hit Theseus across his jaw, throwing him five yards away and leaving him sprawled on the ground. Theseus growled and groaned as he got to his knees and just let out an anger filled scream and struck the ground until his hands were a bleeding mess. He breathed heavily as he cried, the forest floor having a fresh hole in front of him. Thanatos just stayed where he was as Hestia materialized next to the demigod and immediately pulled him into a tight embrace.

He didn't fight as the goddess wrapped her arms around him and whispered sweet nothings to him to calm him down. He looked at Thanatos as he knelt next to them, just watching.

"I'm sorry…."

It came out as a half-whisper, but Thanatos still heard it. He laid a comforting hand on Theseus' shoulder.

"It's alright, Theseus." he simply said.

"We will make you strong, my champion. Thanatos and I will teach you all that we know so that you can kill it some day. But that is not today, Theseus. Alright?" Hestia said.

Theseus slowly nodded as he looked at her. She was right. No matter how he felt. He was not ready.

* * *

The grandson of Poseidon and Jupiter was enjoying what solitude he could get on the beach after lunch and some rigorous training from his patrons. Nova was currently napping next to him as he enjoyed the atmosphere. He sighed as he sat in the sand and breathed as he felt the power of the sea. The slow push and pull of it and the feeling it was giving him as he connected with it. The moment was interrupted as someone sat next to him. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew who it was from the smell and the voice as they spoke.

"Meditating?" he asked.

Theseus chuckled slightly.

"You could say that." he opened his eyes to look at Percy, "Sup?" he simply asked.

"I just wanted to know if what you said was true." Percy wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Did your parents die?" Percy asked with caution.

Theseus was silent for a good few moments before answering.

"Yes." was his curt and quiet answer.

It was silent for another good moment before Percy said,

"I know you don't want to hear sympathy or anything like that, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Why do you care?" Theseus suddenly asked, rapidly turning to Percy with a half enraged look.

"Because my mother might be dead too." Percy answered.

The look on Theseus' face immediately faded as a sigh escaped him.

"How did you have two, though?" Percy inquired.

Theseus' brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, a demigod has a mortal parent and a godly parent. How did you have two mortal parents?"

Theseus chuckled softly again, thankful for the change in subject.

"They were both demigods, making me a second generation." he answered.

"Then who are your godly grandparents?"

Theseus smirked at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." was his response.

Percy scoffed as he looked out to the ocean.

"You really going to make me wait?" he asked.

"Yes. Because it's a secret. Plus," Theseus' demeanor darkened a little, "I'm not too fond of sharing their blood."

Percy scoffed as he lightly tossed a pebble into the small waves that were lapping against the sand not too far from them.

"You're no fun."

Theseus chuckled.

"Would you rather have Clarabelle entertain you?" he asked with a smirk as Percy gave him a look of horror.

"Oh hell no!" Percy exclaimed.

Theseus laughed for the first time in a week from that, actually shocking himself for a second before he smiled.

"So, any idea who your parent is?" Theseus asked, even though he could tell who Percy's father was.

Percy shrugged.

"No idea. I just know my mother was covering up my demigod scent by marrying that asshole, Smelly Gabe."

At the weird look Theseus gave him, Percy elaborated.

"My step father."

Theseus gave a look of understanding and gestured for Percy to go on.

"How bad was he, on a scale from one to evil god mother?" Theseus asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy stayed serious, though.

"Worse. Smelled like a sewer and had a left hook that he liked to use whenever I 'annoyed' him."

"Jeez. I would have killed him myself." Theseus said, making Percy smile softly before letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah. He was a real piece of shit."

After Percy said that, a short silence fell between them. The only sound being the wind and the waves.

"So, how was it settling into the depression cabin?" Theseus asked.

Percy sighed.

"It was alright. Luke and I had a rather short conversation about me being a demigod. I still think I'm crazy, by the way." they both chuckled softly from that before Percy's smile faded, "I feel bad for most of them. They come here to be safe and get claimed, but most of them have been here a while and their godly parent hasn't even acknowledged them."

"Welp, that's because most of the Olympians are pieces of shit, as my father would say." was Theseus' response.

This statement earned a loud crash of thunder from the sky, making the young werewolf smirk up at it.

"Careful there, Reid. Don't wanna get struck down." Percy warned jokingly.

Theseus stood up and spread his arms challengingly.

"Let him then! Smite me, oh mighty thunder god!"

After receiving no response after a few minutes, Theseus spit on the sand.

"Coward." he muttered as he glared at the sky.

He may have been Zeus' and Poseidon's grandson, but that didn't mean he had to like it. To Theseus, he had no grandfathers. Not after they did nothing when his parents died. Especially not after the history lessons his parents gave him. His thoughts were interrupted by Percy.

"Where did you go to school, Theseus?" he asked.

Theseus sat back down as he answered.

"I didn't. My parents home schooled me. Taught me history, math, algebra, and more than a few other things. I still remember my father smacking my knuckles with a ruler every time I gave him or my mother an attitude over having to study. Especially when I had to read The Art of War and multiple history books in full. That's not even including the multiple lessons I had on the Greek language and history." he explained, smiling at the memory and leaving out the Roman parts.

"Really? Say something to me in Greek, then." Percy challenged.

Theseus smirked again.

"Το αστείο ήταν ότι ήρθε σε μένα εύκολα. Όπως και αν γεννήθηκα για να το μιλήσω"(The funny part was that it came to me easily. As though I was born to speak it.)

Percy's eyes widened. He knew Theseus was speaking Greek, but what took him off guard was the fact that he understood every word.

"This is so weird." he said.

"You understood me." Theseus assumed correctly, "No surprise there, man. You _are_ a Greek demigod, after all. The language is pretty much hardwired into us. Only thing the rest of you here have that I don't, is the dyslexia and ADHD."

Percy looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"That's another secret." he answered cryptically.

Percy groaned.

"Come on, man. You're killin me."

Theseus laughed.

"That's what makes it more fun." he said as he stood up, "Welp, come on. Enough of all that. I wanna see what you're made of, minotaur slayer."

"What?" Percy asked as he stood up too.

Theseus began walking with him to the arena, where training demigods could clearly be heard. The small wolf walked close behind Theseus as Percy followed.

"Training, man. I want to see how good you are with a sword."

The two gained some attention as they walked in and to the practice swords and armor. Theseus spied Luke teaching a class as they grabbed blunted swords and put on some leather armor.

"Just a warning, I am terrible at this." Percy said as they stood across from one another.

"Ah, quit being so modest, Perce. You'll do great. Just follow my moves and keep up with me. Also, keep looking me in the eye. That's the most important part." Theseus instructed.

Theseus got into a stance, his short sword aimed at Percy, who mimicked his movements.

"Your demigod instincts will take hold and you will be able to defend yourself. Trust me."

Within the blink of an eye, Theseus was upon him, trying for a thrust to his chest. Percy didn't know how he did it, but he knew exactly what to do. The young demigod hit his opponents weapon to the side, effectively making it glance harmlessly to his right before he tried a strike of his own. Theseus smirked as he blocked and countered. Percy managed to block as well before hitting Theseus' sword to the left this time and trying a punch. Theseus dodged the blow before trying a sideways arch with his sword. Percy jumped out of the way before trying a downward arch, which Theseus blocked.

Theseus still smirked as their blades locked and Percy was attempting to push against him.

"Hey Percy." he said as he pushed back.

"Yeah?" Percy responded.

"Your...shoelace...is untied." Theseus told him.

Percy only smirked back.

"You think I'm stupid, Theseus? Not falling for that." was his response.

"Suit yourself." Theseus retorted with a shrug before finally pushing Percy away from him.

Unknown to Percy, his shoelace actually _was_ untied. Theseus stepped on it, leading to Percy falling on his back. He attempted to strike him with a downward slash, but Percy managed to bring his sword up to block just in time. His eyes were wide as Theseus chuckled softly.

"Told ya." he mocked.

Percy pushed his blade away and Theseus stepped back as Percy tried to kick him before getting back to his feet. He attempted to slash at Theseus, but the other demigod was fast. He blocked and dodged every strike and returned them in kind. Percy was tiring. It was only a matter of time before Theseus overwhelmed him. Theseus knew this too, sweating as he attacked again. Percy was barely keeping up until Theseus finally twirled his blade against Percy's and used the momentum to toss it out of his hand. Both demigods were panting as the arena went still around them and they stayed in that position, Theseus' blade resting against Percy's neck.

"Do you yield, demigod?" Theseus asked.

Percy chuckled softly and nodded his head as he breathed.

"Yeah. You're too much for me, Reid."

Theseus chuckled too and went to pick Percy's sword up, when clapping was heard. Both demigods looked up to see Luke Castellan walking towards them. It was also then that they noticed the whole arena had been watching.

"Very good, guys." Luke praised.

Theseus got that cautious feeling again, while Percy smiled at the older demigod.

"Thanks. I just wish I knew how I was doing that." Percy said, scratching the back of his neck.

Luke nodded in understanding. Theseus had been taking his time examining the son of Hermes. His eyes almost widened when he looked at the currently sheathed blade at Luke's hip. Everything about it screamed, 'Run the other direction'. Theseus was drawn out of his thoughts when Luke spoke to him as his hand tightened around his practice sword.

"Where did you learn that, Theseus?" Luke inquired.

"My parents." was his plain answer.

"Looks like they taught you well."

Theseus simply nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. They did."

Theseus tossed Percy his sword and started walking away with Nova hot on his tail.

"I enjoyed out spar, Perce. Start practicing. I want you to beatme some day." Theseus said, his smirk coming back.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"To train."

* * *

"Come on, Theseus. You can do it." Hestia said as she stood in front of her currently sweating champion.

Theseus was trying hard to tap into his fire powers. Hestia had challenged him to fully engulf himself in flames. Sweat ran down his cheek as the fire made it to his shoulders after it started from his hands a half hour ago.

 _"_ _WHY CAN'T I DO IT! I GOT ANGRY AND BECAME A HUMAN TORCH WHEN THAT CYCLOPS HURT NOVA! COME OOOOOON!"_ Theseus screamed in his head.

"Focus, Theseus. The fire is driven by strong emotions. Joy, fear, and especially anger. Do it." Hestia directed.

Theseus remembered his training with his other elements. They were the same. Emotions. Theseus closed his eyes and focused. He remembered how he felt when Nova was hurt. That anger. Channeling it, he felt the fire begin to spread as he breathed slowly. Hestia smiled as she watched, pride swelling in her as the flames began to move further. Theseus kept focusing and concentrating as the flames grew stronger and covered more and more of his body.

"That's it, my champion. Keep going." Hestia encouraged.

Theseus kept breathing as he opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He grinned in triumph to see the fire all over him, but not burning anything. Not even the gras he was standing on.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

It felt amazing. The power of the fire was coursing through him and making him feel incredibly strong. Just like his water and lightning.

"Is this how you feel all the time?" Theseus asked as he watched the flames on his arms.

Hestia let out a small laugh.

"Most of the time, yes."

"It's amazing." Theseus noted as the fire slowly settled before finally going out.

Hestia smiled as she stepped closer to rest her hands on his shoulders. Theseus smiled back.

"Always remember this Theseus. True fire and the power behind it doesn't come from how strong or smart you are. It comes from here." she placed her hand over his heart, "As corny as it sounds, your fire comes from the light made by your very soul. Your essence. Through feelings and training, you will become unstoppable with it."

Theseus remembered his parents saying something similar to him. He shook his head.

"It's not corny. I completely understand." he said.

Hestia nodded before stepping back.

"Alright. Next lesson." Hestia was about to use her own fire, when a loud crackling drew their attention to the bon fire next to them. And the egg in the middle of it was moving.

Their eyes widened as Nova ran around the fire pit in a circle as the egg twitched and many cracks were being formed all over it.

"The egg is hatching!" Theseus exclaimed as he rushed forward and went to his knees in front of it.

Hestia grinned and knelt next to him as she watched. The egg started to move around more violently as a tiny claw reached out, creating a hole. Theseus noticed that it looked like a pale red and was webbed. Like something was attached to it.

"Take it into your arms, Theseus. Help it get out." Hestia advised.

Theseus did as told and pulled the remains of the egg away as the creature kept breaking through. He heard a strange mix between a chirp and a growl. It actually sounded kinda cute. Theseus finished with the egg and looked down at it.

Two brilliant bright orange orbs that had slits in the middle were staring up at him. It had a narrow head and slender neck. Red scales that were rough to the touch covered it and two tiny horns were protruding from the back of it's head. It had a small frame. The scales on it's back seemed thick and were acompanied by black spines that went up it's back, but stopped near it's shoulders. Theseus was caught even more off guard when the animal seemed to reach up to him with it's upper claws. He realized what the webbing was. It had wings. They were tan on the under side and red on the upper side, along with it's underbelly. It's back legs were clawed as well and had four toes while it's arms had three. Theseus also noticed it was a male.

"It's a...It's..." Theseus couldn't find the words.

Of course he had heard the stories and fairy tales, but that's all they ever were to him. Then, he remembered a story his mother told him that she swore by. That these powerful element breathing beasts were real long long ago. That a goddess had created them from her very soul. That's not all. There were even hundreds of different type. They could control water, rock, and even air. You name it, one could at least had power over a single of those elements.

The animal seemed to smile up at him and he pulled it closer. It's claws gently ran along his face as it let out what seemed like a happy chortle.

"Yes, Theseus. You're holding a dragon." Hestia confirmed.

Theseus stared down at it in fascination and amazement.

"What shall you name him?" the goddess asked.

The demigod smiled softly at the small dragon as it moved around in his arms. He thought for a considerable amount of time until he came up with just the right name.

"Rego." Theseus answered.

Hestia gave him a knowing look.

"Latin for 'king'." she said, "A great name."


End file.
